<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time in a Bottle by Nerdy_Badger_Mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946963">Time in a Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole'>Nerdy_Badger_Mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Refractory Period, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliff's peace is disturbed by the appearance of a naked girl who claims to be from the future? But maybe she's the peace he'd been wanting all along...</p><p>Listen, I don't know what this is. I never really found Brad Pitt attractive until he was old enough to be my father and then this idea would not leave my head. So I've decided to subject you all to this lmao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Booth &amp; Original Female Character(s), Cliff Booth &amp; Rick Dalton, Cliff Booth/Reader, Francesca Capucci &amp; Original Female Character(s), Francesca Capucci/Rick Dalton, Rick Dalton &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cliff Booth considered himself a pretty easy going guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Cliff needed to be happy were his stunts, his dog, and his Kraft Mac and Cheese. Nothing really ruffled Cliff's feathers and he didn't think any problem couldn't be solved after a nice long drive through Hollywood. His town. The town he loved more than he'd loved any woman even though she didn't know his name. A remote and shining starlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even that, his chronic anonymity, didn't really bother him. He knew that nobody liked him and that everyone thought he killed his wife so he preferred that nobody knew who the hell he was. He was happy keeping Rick safe because Rick Dalton was his best friend and Rick was who brought in the bacon. As long as he could feed himself and feed his dog, Brandy, the rest was inconsequential. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff had to admit that, though, that the attack at Rick's house had him pretty shaken up. Cliff was of the opinion that any normal, well-adjusted person would be shaken up if three hippies broke into their house and declared that they were there to do the devil's work and murder you. They would be even more shaken up if they killed two of those hippies and got stabbed in the ass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another life, Cliff might have been a hippie given his easy-going nature but after the attack, Cliff wasn't touching those people and their acid cigarettes with a ten-foot pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was ruminating on this while watching The Brady Bunch without really watching it, a cold beer clasped in his hand and Brandy laying at his feet. His trailer was a great place for ruminating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Brandy was up and was growling at the front door. Cliff raised an eyebrow at her and wondered what could possibly be raising her hackles. Despite being a bulldog, Brandy was a sweet girl, so for her to be growling, something had to be off. The air felt thick like it was humid or a storm was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's suspicions were confirmed when there was a smell like lightning on the air and there was a faint buzzing, Brandy's growling growing deeper and more aggressive. Cliff kept his eyes on his front door and wondered absently if more of those hippies from Spahn Ranch had come for him for killing their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then was a faint hissing sound like a drain and then a loud crash, it sounded like someone had knocked over Cliff's motorcycle. A soft curse could be heard through the thin trailer door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright. If those hippies wanted to go another round then Cliff would give 'em what for. He grabbed a crowbar from his closet and steeled himself for a fight. He wrapped his hand around the crowbar and wrenched open the trailer door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, now who are ya and what do you-" Cliff started gruffly but his words died in his tongue when he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a young black girl, her heart-shaped face framed by slightly mussed thick curls. Her big brown eyes were wide with fear and she fumbled with her words as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was when she did this that Cliff realised that the girl was completely naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry!" The girl said, mortification colouring her voice, her full lips quivering. "I- I don't know where I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You some kind of hippie?" Cliff asked suspiciously. "You on some bad trip? Lost your... clothes along the way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no! I'm not high!" The girl said indignantly. "I was at home, reading and then it smelt like lightning and then I felt really sick...and now I'm here. I don't...I don't do drugs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I believe you," Cliff said placatingly. "You wanna come in and...put on some clothes? Call someone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind," the girl said, smiling sheepishly. "I have a phone, I just need some clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff led her inside and averted his eyes after he handed her a t-shirt of his and some shorts. The shorts were snug around her -ahem- ample hips but Cliff couldn't help but appreciate how she looked in one of his oversized t-shirts. Cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop. You're probably old enough to be her father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cliff chastised himself mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, who can I call for you?" Cliff asked, picking his phone up off the hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you have a pretty old-school set up," the girl laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got something more high tech than this?" Cliff asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this," the girl smiled holding up a thin black rectangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?" Cliff asked, flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A phone?" The girl asked, her smile wavering. "Come on, you're not that old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Girlie, I ain't never seen anybody with a phone like that. And I work in Hollywood," Cliff said nodding at the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl pressed her thumb to the side of the phone and Cliff watched as she pressed her finger onto a circle on the back of the rectangle and the screen lit up, startling Cliff slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's weird," the girl said nervously. "I don't have any service."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's service?" Cliff asked incredulously. Who the hell was this girl?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's when-" the girl started before starting to bite her nails. She looked at Cliff, scanning him up and down before looking around the trailer. "Hey, um, this is a weird question but...what year is it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's, uh, the 10th of January, 1970," Cliff said slowly. Maybe she was concussed? Or she was still tripping. That didn't explain the weird rectangular thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"1970?" The girl asked in horror. "It can't be. It's...no, it can't be! It's 2021!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff, more than a little taken aback, simply grabbed a newspaper off his side table and held it front of her, pointing at the date in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sweetheart," Cliff said, shaking his head. "It's the year of our Lord 1970." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked down, her eyes wide and scared. She ran a hand through her thick afro and paced a tight circle before looking up at Cliff beseechingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I, can I use your phone? Please?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff watched as she dialled a number with shaking hands, glancing down at the rectangular thing, cradling the phone against her face as she stared into the middle distance listening to the dial tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Is this the Jabiru residence? No? Oh... Alright. Sorry to bother you, I think I have the wrong number."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then another call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, wrong number."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And another. With the same result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright, sweetheart?" Cliff asked gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know what to tell you," the girl said softly, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears. She turned and looked right at Cliff with wide, teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm in the wrong year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was not special in any way, shape, or form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She worked at a library and went to the local college where she was getting a degree in elementary education. She still lived with her mom and dad and had never kissed a boy. Ava was on the music team at church even though she was painfully shy. She played the piano, the grand piano hiding her dutifully. Ava's idea of a good time was hiding in her room with some Indian food and a good book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava often felt...out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt so plain, so unremarkable, that it made her stand out ironically. She often felt immobilized with a feeling of homesickness for a place or time that she'd never been. She just felt like she needed to...go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not go. Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when she was in bed, reading on her phone, thinking of her nonexistent home, and unwinding after a hard day of shelving books that the air felt thick and heavy with static. Then nausea hit, bile rising in her throat and she wondered if the Chinese food she and her family had, had gone bad. Suddenly there was a sizzling sound and then with a hiss, she felt a tug behind her bellybutton. Then like she was going down a drain she felt herself fall back onto her bed and then right through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she was naked, outside a trailer in what looked like an industrial area. She could hear a drive-through cinema right behind her. She hadn't seen one of those in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava realised that she had no idea where she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around her body, attempting some modicum of modesty and she took a step right into a motorcycle that she hadn't seen. The vehicle tipped over and she swore, sure that some angry trucker was gonna come out and rip her head off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, a slightly older but very handsome man stepped out. He had an old school sensibility to him, like an old western movie star that was offset by the bright Hawaiian shirt he wore. His hooded blue eyes regarded her curiously and she gaped at him. She noted the crowbar in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After apologising profusely and assuring the man that she wasn't a hippie and that she wasn't high, he brought her inside. Who still assumed that people were hippies, anyway? Regardless, she was dressed and enclosed in an equally vintage-styled trailer. Maybe he was part of the tiny house movement but really liked the 70s aesthetic. He kinda even spoke in a kind of old school way, his southern twang lending a nice tone to his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention was firmly moved away from the strange man when she realised that she had no service. From what she'd seen, they weren't outside the city so she should have had service. And then, all the numbers she had that were supposed to be her family's belonged to completely different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the man showed her a newspaper and told her that it was 1970. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first inclination was to say that he was crazy, but she saw his TV and his moccasins and the magazines and newspapers and she knew he was telling the truth. The magazines didn't look faded, instead, looky glossy and new. The beer cans and dog food cans were strewn around were brands that she'd only seen in old movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm in the wrong year," she blurted to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked at her owlishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What makes you say that?" The man asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm from the year 2021," Ava said and she was struck by the strangeness of the statement. "Nothing here is familiar. My phone doesn't work. I was in one place and suddenly I pop up here. Naked. Something weird happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm gonna assume you're high and ask you to prove it," the man said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava sighed and shrugged before realising that she still had her phone in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This! My phone!" She exclaimed. "Look, it unlocks with my fingerprint."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed the man and watched as one of his eyebrows rose incredulously. Ava opened her photo album and showed him her photos. All dated between 2019 and 2021. The man eventually grabbed the phone and scrolled through each picture, remarking on the way the people were dressed, the cars, the buildings…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll be damned," the man said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe me?" Ava asked softly. She wasn't sure why she needed this man to believe her. All she knew was that he was all she had in that year and she needed him on her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess I do," the man shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "Otherwise, this is one hell of a prank."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obligatory "And they were roommates" + "there was only one bed" moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So what now?" Cliff asked from his armchair. The girl was sitting at his feet, absent-mindedly petting Brandy who had taken to the girl surprised quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl sighed and held her head in her hand. "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you...do something special? To get here, I mean," Cliff asked, still perturbed by the oddness of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I was just there...or </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess and now I'm here. Now," The girl said softly, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "I don't have anywhere to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff didn't know what to do or what to say, never having been one for emotional outbursts himself. Rick had them all the time, these crying fits, and Cliff would be damned if he ever knew what to do when Rick got all weepy. But now, in his cramped trailer with a lost and scared girl, he wished that he had a plan. He wished that he could reassure her somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can stay with me," Cliff's mouth said, totally divorced from his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" The girl asked, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said," Cliff said, swallowing thickly. "That you can stay with me. Just until your mojo kicks in again and takes you back on home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you, are you sure?" The girl asked incredulously. "I'm a complete stranger, I wouldn't want to impose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?" Cliff asked, smiling slightly. She was so polite. So shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ava?" The girl stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Ava," Cliff smiled, laying the charm on thick. "Well, I'm Cliff. Now we ain't strangers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked flustered and averted her eyes for a moment before scoffing incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any other options but if you're sure it's okay…" Ava trailed off. "Then I'll stay with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then that's that," Cliff said standing up. "Now, I don't know about you, but I've had a very exciting day and I'd like to hit the hay. You can take the bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you gonna sleep?" Ava asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the recliner," Cliff shrugged. "That's where I usually clock out, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That can't be good for your back," Ava said disapprovingly. "You take the bed and I'll take the recliner. This is your home after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking the bed and that's it," Cliff said firmly, voice low. "It is my house, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava tensed and looked flustered again, stumbling over her words adorably. Not that Cliff thought she was adorable or anything. He wondered absently if he had scared her but she wasn't trying to get away from him. So whatever emotion she was displaying, Cliff was pretty sure that it wasn't fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Ava finally said once her blustering was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So once the lights were off and Ava was tucked in bed and Cliff was tucked in his recliner, sleep came quickly and unflinchingly to the both of them. But before it could claim Cliff fully, he heard a small voice speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Cliff."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava grumbled and stirred in the warmth of the duvet and turned away from the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sweet pea," the voice rumbled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava burrowed further into the blankets, annoyed that her father was waking her up before her alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away," Ava whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ava thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, it's, uh, it's Cliff," the voice rumbled somewhat stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava blinked her eyes open slowly and was met with the sight of the slightly dated yellow wallpaper, the smell of men's cologne emanating from the blankets. It was only then that last night's events came back to her and she shot up in bed, clutching the beddings to her chest. Cliff stood over the bed in a yellow Hawaiian shirt that would be obnoxious if anyone else was wearing it. He was smiling down at her but his furrowed brow let her know that he was trying to figure out what to do with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," she breathed. "Oh, my God, I thought I dreamt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well," Cliff said with a chuckle. "I thought I dreamt that a pretty young lady showed up naked on my doorstep until I saw her fast asleep in my bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava felt her skin grow warm and was thankful that her mahogany skin would hide her shyness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?" Ava asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"6:00 AM sharp," Cliff said, somewhat teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we awake then?" Ava asked incredulously. She didn't believe in being up before 7 AM on what she maintained as religious grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I gotta pick up my boss, Rick Dalton at 7:30," Cliff explained. "I figured you'd want to come with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small part of Ava was afraid to face the outside world, face the supposed reality that she was stuck in the 70s. She was fearful of the people, of the mindset of the people, of the unfamiliarity of the people. She was completely and utterly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ava thought looking up at Cliff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not completely alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if it's not too much trouble to tag along," Ava mumbled when what she really meant was </span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't want to be alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course not," Cliff said in his easy drawl. "I could always use the company. Especially if it's a pretty girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff threw a wink in her direction before handing her a shirt and another pair of his shorts which she used to hide her flustered expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be an interesting day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He'd looked at her peaceful sleeping face and been struck by how cute the girl, Ava, was. She was beautiful in a delicate and youthful way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You dirty old man, Cliff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he chided himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cliff couldn't seem to stop the flirtations that seemed to fly out of his mouth unbidden. The way she looked away so shy and demure drove Cliff crazy. Which was crazy in itself because Cliff had barely known Ava 24 hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Cliff started as they hurtled down a sleepy LA highway in Cliff's old blue convertible. "You got a last name? On your planet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava let out a surprised laugh at Cliff's comment and Cliff tried not to look too smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jabiru. Ava Jabiru," she said still smiling. "And I'm not an alien!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Cliff said teasingly with a shrug. "Your name sounds like something out of Star Trek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're referring to Lieutenant Uhura, her name is Swahili," Ava said with a smirk. "An </span>
  <em>
    <span>earthling </span>
  </em>
  <span>language."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Spock," Cliff chuckled. "What star system are you from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A distant star known as Long Beach," Ava said dramatically. "My parents are from a country in sub-central Africa called Zambia, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That seems like an awfully long way away," Cliff remarked with a whistle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a 15-hour flight," Ava said with a nod. "From Zambia to JFK anyway. Then another, like six hours, to get here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You go back often?" Cliff asked as they entered Beverly Hills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty often. To visit our extended family," Ava said distractedly as she took in the mansions around them. "I thought you said you were picking up your boss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are," Cliff chuckled. "He's an actor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A famous one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a famous one," Cliff laughed. "You never heard of Rick Dalton?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's, uh, I guess you could say he's before my time, "Ava smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled into the driveway of a nice but old school Hollywood home, a man's face painted somewhat tackily onto a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick Dalton, I presume," Ava smirked, nodding at the mural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one and only," Cliff scoffed fondly as he got out of the car and opened the back door of a cream-yellow sedan. "Could you wait in the backseat? Rick's gonna wanna ride up front."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava resituated herself in the backseat and watched as Cliff rang the doorbell and extracted a tired man from the house. The man had somewhat of a boyish charm go his features, his blue eyes twinkling as he greeted Cliff. There was a sort of classic star quality to him and he practically oozed Hollywood. Rick Dalton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now who's this young lady?" Rick asked once he was in the car, looking at Ava in the rearview mirror, his southern drawl thick and charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my new houseguest, Ava," Cliff answered as he started the car. Rick's car purred whereas Cliff's roared down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Houseguest, huh?" Rick asked. His brow was furrowed in confusion but he still attempted a charming smile at Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's lovely to meet you, Mr Dalton," Ava said softly, smiling at Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's great to meet you too, pumpkinpuss," Rick said warmly, nodding at Ava with the same smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkinpuss?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, when did you get into town, Ava?" Asked Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just last night," Ava nodded. Not technically a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you here visiting family or?" Rick prodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, just moved here," Ava said with more grace than she expected from herself. "From Washington state. The rain wasn't good for my asthma and I wasn't doing too well over there so I'm trying to start over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You trying to be a movie star like all the kids movin' out here?" Rick asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, sir," Ava laughed. "I'm too shy for all that. Couldn't bear the attention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now ain't that sweet," Rick said nudging Cliff. "So how do you know Cliff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew her uncle up in Washington," Cliff piped up. "Both served in Nam and got real close. I ended up meeting her whole family so when she needed a place to stay here, I offered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was a little floored by Cliff's backstory herself but Rick seemed to buy it, nodding slowly as he processed the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Cliff's your daddy while you're here?" Rick asked teasingly. "He takin' care of ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava noticed Cliff's hands tighten on the steering wheel but she could see that he wasn't angry, just uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't like being called the legal guardian of a girl he'd just met. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's taken good care of me, for sure," Ava smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were on a bustling movie set and Ava's jaw dropped at the vibrant frenetic energy of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff parked near a trailer that proudly proclaimed that it was Rick Dalton's. Rick got out of the car but just before he headed into his trailer he came back to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff, can you, uh, come inside for a quick chat about the, uh, stuntman thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back, alright?" Cliff said to her, seemingly sensing her nerves about being left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone. But Ava believed him when he said he'd come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff, what the hell are you thinking!?" Rick hissed at Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'd I do?" Cliff asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's old enough to be your daughter!" Rick whispered loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I'm taking care of her," Cliff said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's wearing your fucking clothes, man," Rick retorted. "You're screwing her, admit it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never touched her," Cliff said, holding a calming hand towards Rick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that why she's lookin' at you like you hung the moon?" Rick scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's just a little fond of me, that's all," Cliff said placatingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick fixed him with a challenging look, boyish blue eyes, hard and unyielding, and lips pursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ain't touched that girl?" Rick asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear, Rick," Cliff said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Rick said with a nod, his brow still furrowed. "I'll see ya at wrap, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, man," Cliff said with a smile. Rick knew he didn't have to ask because Cliff would always be there but it was their way of reaffirming their bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I do something wrong?" Ava asked softly as they drove to Cliff's favourite Mexican restaurant for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No," Cliff said incredulously. "Why the hell would you think that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw Rick. Through the trailer window," Ava said, dejected. "He was pointing at the car and he looked real worked up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff sighed and flexed his hands on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't supposed to see that," Cliff sighed. "Look, you didn't do anything wrong, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why was Rick so upset?" Ava asked, voice small. "Is it- is it because I'm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff glanced over at Ava and she gestured at her face and hair awkwardly. Cliff was mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my god," Cliff groaned. "No, no, Rick's not- I mean Rick loves everybody! Regardless of race or what have you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why?" Ava pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's mortification returned tenfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick thought, uh, Rick was just looking out for ya," Cliff said before clearing his throat. "He was tryna make sure I wasn't, uh, taking advantage of ya. Doing anything untoward to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was silent for a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you're wearing my clothes," Cliff mumbled. "He thought I'd… and with you being so young… he was trying to shake some sense into me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm 25 though," Ava blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm twice your age, Ava," Cliff said with a soft smile. "I'm 45 and it sure as hell shows. Rick probably thought I'd shacked up with some high schooler or some hippie. He was just trying to make sure I wasn't gonna get put away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely not a high-schooler," Ava laughed. "You're in the clear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, Rick knows that now," Cliff said with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally pulled up at the restaurant, Cliff politely holding the door open for Ava, who tried and failed to appear nonchalant over the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, this place has the best huevos rancheros," Cliff said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do they have breakfast burritos here?"Ava asked, scanning the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast burritos?" Cliff asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Ava said looking up with a sheepish smile. "I think those are still a little way off. Give it five more years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Cliff said dumbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have what you're having," Ava said, putting the menu down. "I'm sorry I can't pay you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Cliff said waving his hand dismissively. "Rick pays me real well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Cliff ordered them breakfast, throwing in some coffee for himself, tea for Ava, with a couple of churros for after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so weird," Ava mused as they ate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is?" Cliff asked, sipping his black coffee, grimacing slightly at the bitterness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one's, no one's on their phones," Ava said looking around. "Or on their laptops. Everyone's either talking to each other or reading the paper or just eating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a laptop?" Cliff asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I think that's only gonna arrive in five years too," Ava chuckled. "It's a little difficult to explain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the phones are like the little one you have?" Cliff asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, for the most part," Ava nodded. "They're like small computers. I can make calls, send messages instantly. I can search for the answer to just about any question and get an answer in seconds if I'm connected to the internet. I can talk to people in outer Mongolia. I could write a book on my phone if I wanted. More expensive phones than mine have cameras so good you could shoot and edit a movie on 'em."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff looked at her sceptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do all that on that tiny thing?" Cliff asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More or less, yeah," Ava shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this though," Ava continued. "It's simpler."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Cliff asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having all that information at your fingertips... it's not healthy," Ava sighed. "You get the useful stuff but you also get the equivalent of a front-row seat to your war of choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the future isn't a utopia?" Cliff asked with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, no," Ava laughed bitterly. "There's this book, that hasn't been written yet, and it says: 'the more things change, the more they stay the same.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Cliff huffed. "That's fucking depressing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My point was," Ava said, rolling her eyes fondly. "I kinda like it here. I'd say that I wanna stay for good but I don't wanna keep mooching off you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of mooching," Cliff said with a smirk. "We need to get you some clothes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Right," Ava mumbled. "Wouldn't want to give Rick the wrong idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Cliff nodded, sipping his coffee. "I mean, you look pretty good in my clothes but I don't wanna give my boss/best friend an aneurysm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly do you do? For Rick, I mean," Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, well, I do just about anything he needs me to do," Cliff shrugged, finishing his eggs. "I drive him around, fix stuff that needs fixin' around his house, run errands, that sort of thing. Primarily though, I'm his stuntman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a stuntman?" Ava asked in awe and Cliff nodded with a nonchalant shrug. "Man, that's so cool!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cooler than being an actual actor?" Cliff chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just as cool," Ava said seriously. "Hollywood would collapse without stunt performers! Even in my time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They still need stunt performers in the future?" Cliff asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava fixed Cliff with a wistful look. "I wish I could show you, Cliff. It's not Westerns and spy movies anymore. It's huge intergalactic battles for the fate of humanity and none of that is possible without some kickass stunt performers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn," Cliff said dumbly. "I think we have a lot more to talk about, sweet pea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just hope I'm not screwing things up by telling you this," Ava huffed. "Upsetting the natural order or whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Cliff said with a wink and Ava smiled shyly. "You finished? Let's get ya some clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One shopping trip and some totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>groovy </span>
  </em>
  <span>clothes later, Cliff dropped Ava off back at the trailer with some groceries that Cliff had insisted on buying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd kick my own ass for feeding you Kraft Mac and Cheese," Cliff had drawled. "Pretty girl like you deserves better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff kept doing that. Calling her pretty or sweet pea. It was… nice but it left Ava flustered and confused. She knew Cliff wasn't a creep, having kept six feet between them at all times but if he wasn't interested in her then was he just being... avuncular? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sitting on the floor, staring at Brandy pensively who in turn stared at her curiously from where her canine head was resting on folded paws. Cliff had gone out to pick Rick up from the set and take him home. They'd probably have a beer before Cliff headed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it all mean, Brandy?" Ava asked in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandy simply huffed and blinked, as though to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>beats me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked around at the trailer and took in the sheer chaos of the place. Was that...dog food smeared on the cupboard. No, it simply would not do. She could imagine her mother, ever the strict African mother, tutting at the state of the place and admonishing Ava for not doing anything about it. It was the least she could do since Cliff was letting her stay with him indefinitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Cliff was also aware of the state of his humble abode and had got some cleaning products. Time to get to work then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava puttered about making the bed and washing the dishes. She organised Cliff's magazines and newspapers, nearly all of them old and out of date but she didn't want to be presumptuous and throw them out. She carefully pretended not to see the dirty magazines buried under editorials. Cliff certainly had a varied taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the trailer was spick and span without a trace of dog food or Mac and Cheese, Brandy's dog bowl freshly washed and the corner that Cliff dumped the food near scrubbed within an inch of its life. The only thing left to do was laundry but she needed Cliff to take her to a laundromat. The scent of bleach and detergent was in the air and Ava propped open the trailer door to let in some fresh air. Ava felt a sense of accomplishment wash over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff wasn't back yet and the sun was steadily dipping behind the horizon so Ava decided to get a start in dinner. Rifling through Cliff's now completely jam-packed fridge, Ava decided to make Cliff a nice pasta bake. Nothing crazy but something with enough carbs and cheese to properly say thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to start picking through Cliff's cupboards for flour and yeast to make pull-apart garlic bread when she heard the roar and rumble of Cliff's beat-up convertible. There was the slam of a car door and soon Cliff was in the doorway of the trailer twirling his keys when he nearly dropped them upon seeing the state of the trailer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise?" Ava said smiling awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did all this?" Cliff asked in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I hope you, uh, you don't mind," Ava mumbled, wringing a dishcloth. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and I thought it's the least I could do-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to repay me, sweet pea," Cliff said softly, smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, I wanted to," Ava smiled shakily. "You've been so kind and it wasn't any trouble. I like cleaning, anyway…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that smell?" Cliff asked. "Don't tell me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made dinner too!" Ava smiled, taking the pasta bake out of the oven. "I know you like pasta but I figured a proper pasta bake instead of something out of a box would be appropriate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh man, you didn't have to do all this, sweetheart," Cliff said with a bashful grin, every inch the all-American aw-shucks guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to," Ava said earnestly. "Now why don't you take a seat and I'll make you a plate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava herded Cliff into the trailer, closing the door behind them and sat him down in his recliner with Brandy at his feet. Before Cliff could even blink, there was a cold beer in his hand and soon after a plate of delicious smelling spaghetti. Cliff nearly pinched himself. The scene was so idyllic and not something he ever thought he would love to experience. Coming home after a long day, to a beautiful woman and a nice home-cooked meal? Unthinkable. His ex-wife would've never even entertained the thought, given that she hated Cliff's guts. Cliff didn't much care if a lady could cook or clean or whatnot, what tugged at his heartstrings was the fact that Ava was going out of her way. She was showing that she cared. Cliff startled when he felt a small and gentle hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Food okay?" Ava asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, this is the best meal I've had in years," Cliff said honestly. "Nothing beats a home-cooked meal, I'll tell ya that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you like it," Ava said, sounding pleased, her hand over her heart. She hummed at his praise like it nourished her and Cliff decided that he'd compliment her on the way she breathed if it put a smile on her face like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You go ahead and eat now too," Cliff said seriously. "You need it after all the work you did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled and went to get some food before she sat cross-legged at Cliff's feet, watching Star Trek with great focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love Star Trek," she hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned back experimentally against Cliff's leg and relaxed when he didn't shift away. Cliff could feel the warmth of her body radiating against his leg and he couldn't help but revel in the intimacy of the moment, eating spaghetti and watching Star Trek with the dog. Cliff made a note to get Ava an armchair but be stopped himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An armchair means she's staying indefinitely, with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff didn't mind that so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An armchair means I won't have her this close to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff minded that quite a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the food was done, Cliff insisted on taking their plates and washing them, Brandy's dog bowl included before he packed up the rest of the pasta for later. He puttered around the kitchenette tidying up and trying to maintain the standard Ava set while she showered and got ready for bed. Cliff could smell the fancy soap he bought her as she showered and he wondered if this was the woman's touch Rick kept going on about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava eventually emerged, fresh-faced and smelling of earth and coconut, draped in another one of Cliff's shirts and nothing else. The shirt was big enough to be a mini dress on Ava, obscuring anything risqué but the tightness in Cliff's jeans would have you think she came out completely naked. Cliff spied her nipples pebbling through the shirt and he took a deep breath to compose himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should take the bed," Ava said with a yawn, already moving to the recliner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Sorry, sweetpea, but I can’t let you do that,” Cliff said, hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been rubbing your neck all day, Cliff,” Ava said knowingly. “Take the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts,” Ava smirked. “My youthful back is more suited to sleeping in recliners so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You calling me old, little girl?” Cliff asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just raised her hands up in mock surrender and settled into the recliner, rolling herself up into a burrito with the blankets she had conveniently left there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Cliff’s mouth blurted, completely divorced from his brain. “What if we share the bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava lurched up, the recliner snapping upright with her and she turned to stare at Cliff who was now feeling more than a little embarrassed and was just about to blame his behaviour on the beer he had when Ava spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Ava asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean. Yeah, I am," Cliff said, punctuating the sentence with an awkward cough. "I, uh, promise to keep my hands to myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-okay," Ava muttered. "I suppose it's a compromise. If you're okay with it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay with it if you are," Cliff shrugged, looking at a spot on the ceiling that was suddenly very interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay with it,"  Ava shrugged with feigned nonchalance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a beat, neither of them meeting the eyes of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm just gonna take a shower," Cliff said, clapping his hands. "You go ahead and get comfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And faster than Ava thought he could move, Cliff grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed into the bathroom, the door closing firmly behind him. The shower started running not long afterwards. Ava exhaled shakily. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic is me babbling into the abyss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Cliff. You made your bed and now you gotta lie in it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lie in it with the sexiest jailbait he'd seen in years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was in the shower, the water ice-cold as Cliff tried fruitlessly to calm himself down and have pure thoughts. But just thinking of Ava, waiting for him in his bed in nothing but his shirt, full breasts hidden beneath a shirt that proclaimed that cliff had been to Wyoming and all he got was that stinkin' t-shirt. Cliff, completely chilled through in the shower spray, was hard as a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He washed, trying to fill his mind with anything but her and failing. He tried to think of drilling manuals and the atrocious Jello dinners his mother used to make and his old gym teacher's hairy legs in short shorts but all of it was punctuated by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought about drilling and his brain helpfully provided images of a completely different type of drilling. Jello just reminded Cliff of how Ava's ass and breasts jiggled when she walked and Cliff's erection twitched. And the shorts… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was losing his mind. What would Rick say? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff couldn't deny the temptation to use his charm and good looks and get Ava to be his good little girl from sundown to sun-up. Lay it on real thick until she was spreading her legs and begging for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew he couldn't do that. That he wouldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn't have anybody else. She had nowhere to go and was completely reliant on Cliff for just about everything. How could he, in good conscience, take advantage of her vulnerability and youth and use her just to get off. Cliff couldn't lie and say he hadn't been attracted to Ava since the moment he saw her, given that she was naked but beyond her physical beauty, the first thing he saw was a scared and confused young woman. He couldn't take advantage of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's erection begged to differ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Cliff wrapped a hand around his throbbing length and squeezed, choking back a groan. Unbidden, the image of Ava on her knees staring up at Cliff wide-eyed and waiting obediently to suck his cock came to Cliff's mind. He began to stroke himself slowly until he grunted at the friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff took some of Ava's soap, a handmade one that had Shea butter and cocoa butter and Lord knows what other kinds of butter and slicked his hand up with it, the soap feeling almost oily in his hand and the smell of Ava filling his senses. He grasped his shaft with his soapy hand began to stroke himself quickly, circling the head of his cock with every jerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff imagined Ava bent over for him, her pussy on display for him. He imagined her snatch was small and pink behind thick brown lips, her clit small and never touched. She was so shy and awkward and Cliff imagined she was a virgin. Cliff imagined popping her cherry and swiftly squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. He took several quiet breaths to calm down and slowly began to stroke himself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He imagined slipping into her tight wet heat, he imagined the noises she would make. He imagined her ebony pussy lips adorned with pearls of her own arousal as he stroked in and out of her, creaming on his cock until she squirted all over his dick. Cliff stroked his cock faster, mumbling Ava's name as quietly as he could  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cum inside me, daddy," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream Ava mewled and with a punched out groan Cliff came, his cock shooting thick loads of cum onto the shower wall in front of him, his body jerking with each spurt. Each spurt that he wished he could have buried between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff took several deep breaths, coming down from his orgasm, the cold shower water welcome on his scorching skin. Cliff's erection, mercifully, went down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once it was gone, shame-filled the gap left by the most base desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff slapped himself across the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell are you thinking?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff cleaned up and dressed quicker, brushing teeth for no reason at all besides hygiene no sir and went to rejoin his innocent and virginal houseguest that would stay innocent and virginal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff wasn't as young as he used to bed so he would be able to go for a while blessedly and therefore felt equipped to be in close proximity to Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the bathroom, he immediately saw Ava lying on the bed on her side, looking up at him expectantly with a soft smile. Cliff could only stare back with a goofy grin of his own. She looked soft and sleepy and her shoulder slipped out of his shirt and boy, did Cliff's heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You took a while," Ava remarked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to take my time after a long day," Cliff said smoothly, his neck suddenly feeling warm after his ice-cold shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, same here," Ava sighed sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff knew he could dawdle no longer and tentatively climbed into bed beside Ava, his body stiff as he tried to keep some space between them for Jesus. Thankfully the bed was big enough for both of them that leaving some space wasn't too much of a struggle. Even so, Cliff wanted to be close to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff wrestled with himself for a good twenty minutes until he spared a glance at Ava and saw that she was fast asleep, her breathing deep and even, and her eyes barely flickering with the beginnings of a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff relaxed and sighed. What had gotten into him? Sure, she was pretty and kind and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders but he had no business thinking about her the way he was. None at all. 20 whole years between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff ran his hand down Ava's face, brushing her curls out of her face and she sighed and nuzzled into his touch before she continued peacefully slumbering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he was fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff woke up early the next morning, the way he always did except this time there was a warm weight on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava's head was on Cliff's chest, her hand over his heart as she slumbered peacefully. Cliff had to get up and get ready to pick Rick up but it caused him a small amount of pain to disturb Ava when she looked so beautiful and at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Cliff, trying very hard not to think about the soft press of Ava's body against his, carefully slid out from under Ava and tentatively lay her on the bed. He had hoped that she would continue to sleep but her nose wrinkled and her eyes blinked blearily at Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mornin'," Ava mumbled. "Heading out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I gotta go get Rick," Cliff said softly. "You gonna be alright on your own for a bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," Ava mumbled, fighting sleep. "You gonna be home for lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff smiled, his heart feeling warm and full at the domesticity of the moment. His lady, soft and sleep mussed and asking him if he'll be home in time for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not your lady, Cliff</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can be home for lunch," Cliff said softly. "You don't need to cook, darlin'. I can bring ya something, no problem." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not healthy," Ava mumbled, shaking her head slightly, eyes still closed. "I'll cook, m'kay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff opened his mouth to protest but Ava was already dead asleep again. Cliff huffed in amusement and went off to get ready for his day, eager to do what he needed to do and get back to his...Back to Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showered and dressed, Cliff grabbed his keys and made to leave the trailer but he paused at the door and looked longingly at Ava. He shouldn't want her. So he tears his eyes away and peels away from the trailer, feeling oddly uncomfortable at the emptiness of his convertible for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once resituated in Rick's cream-yellow sedan, the car purring beneath the two men as they headed to set, Cliff's mind was still in his trailer, the memory of Ava's warmth still fresh in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's Ava?" Rick asked with forced neutrality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's doin' alright, I guess," Cliff said casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Rick started conversationally. "I was just thinkin' about how that trailer of yours is made for one person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he fought to maintain a poker face as he mentally fumbled for a retort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can hold one more person," Cliff shrugged. "Not too much of a squeeze."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm?" Rick hummed sceptically. "Where does she sleep then? Ava?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She sleeps in my bed and I take the recliner," Cliff shrugged, feeling like Rick could see the lie on Cliff's face. Like Rick knew what he did in the shower the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ask her to come to stay with me and Francesca?" Rick asked casually but Cliff knew Rick well enough to hear the challenge in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't wanna impose that on the two of you," Cliff grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's nothing, buddy," Rick smiled tightly. "We have a guest room that's gathering cobwebs. It'd be like having a daughter, now, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's hackles rose at the last part and he knew that his assurances the day before had not placated Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if she'd be too comfortable with that, Rick," Cliff said levelly. "She doesn't really know you folks and she thought you didn't like her…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would she think that?" Rick asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She heard you browbeating me yesterday and she thought maybe you were mad that I was keeping company with, uh someone of her skin tone," Cliff said diplomatically. "I told her it wasn't like that but you have to understand what it's like for black folk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I feel terrible," Rick sighed. "She seems like a sweet kid and I know you're a good guy but I was just tryna lookout for the both of ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Rick," Cliff said kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a beat as they drove, the set creeping closer with the rumble of the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, Rick," Cliff asked casually. "Why'd you get so upset yesterday? What'd be so horrible about me being with Ava?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's just so young, man," Rick sighed. "When you're young, you're just along for the ride and I don't want you getting attached to some flighty little girl. Or goin' to jail for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's 25," Cliff muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, her body might be 25 but her face says 17," Rick remarked wryly. "You check her ID?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I know her family and they told me she's 25," Cliff lied, realising that Ava might've lied about her age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she wants me. She wants my cock in her tight virgin cherry-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to Rick's trailer and Rick stuck a cigarette in his mouth as he moved to get out of the car. Before he headed into the trailer, Rick bent to say one last thing to Cliff through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, if she's legal then maybe she's good for a fun romp in the sheets," Rick shrugged. "But you said she's like family so I wouldn't advise it. Also, I know you wanna keep stunting but I'm not sure how it'd look to have a young thing like her on your arm when the, uh, other rumour is still goin' around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's mind was a mess of questions and desires and fears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want her, don't you?" Rick sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Cliff admitted. "Real bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if it's a good idea, man," Rick shrugged. "She could pitch up and leave any time for someone else. Someone, uh, younger. And you know you're secretly a romantic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff could only stare at his moccasins contemplatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She can come to stay with me and Fran," Rick said reassuringly. "The offer's still on the table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Dalton! They need you in wardrobe ASAP!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I gotta go but you remember my offer," Rick nodded, slapping the roof of the car. "Y'all should come over for dinner and drinks. I wanna make my horrible first impression right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Rick," Cliff said distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pool pump is making a weird noise, by the way," Rick asked sheepishly. "Mind checking it out for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Rick," Cliff laughed tiredly. "I'll see you at wrap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff dutifully fixed Rick's pool pump and sat out by the pool nursing a lemonade that Francesca had handed him. Cliff wanted something stronger than lemonade but it was 12:00 in the afternoon and he hadn't sunk low enough to drink anything stronger than a beer at that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so sad, Cliff?" Francesca asked with concern in her Italian accented English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naw, I'm alright, Francesca," Cliff smiled slightly, waving away Francesca's concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lie," Francesca tutted disapprovingly. "You are troubled, no? Why? It's a woman isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you- Nevermind," Cliff huffed in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know but now I do," Francesca smirked. "What is the problem? She doesn't return your feelings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Francesca," Cliff said despondently. "I don't even know if I should try and find out. The woman... she's, uh, much younger than me. Almost 15 years younger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is not a problem," Francesca said, waving her hand dismissively. "If she is an adult then whose business is your age difference except yours? Love can come to you at any time. Any age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't, uh, you don't think it's odd or creepy for an old guy like me to want a 25-year-old?" Cliff asked sceptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," Francesca shrugged. "My first lover, the man who took my virginity was 10 years older than me. Rick is a bit older than me as well and I value the insight and direction that comes with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick doesn't think it's a good idea," Cliff huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick is still a somewhat conservative man from Missouri," Francesca said fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True," Cliff laughed before sobering. "What if she, the woman, doesn't want me? Because I'm older?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's something you can only deal with when you tell her your feelings," Francesca said sagely. "You never know. She might really like the fact that you're older than her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Women like that?" Cliff asked incredulously. "Young women."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, if you want to get Freudian," Francesca laughed. "Some girls like it when an older man spanks them and tells them that they're good little girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff felt his face warm and his jeans tighten. He knew he was a deviant and he didn't have much of an outlet for his... proclivities so to hear Francesca speak so brazenly about the more unconventional ways of lovemaking had him a little bit under the collar but mostly scandalised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Cliff, no need to blush," Francesca laughed. "It is always by way of pain that one arrives at pleasure. The Marquis de Sade said that. I don't agree with a lot he said but I agree that you can have so much fun when you're unconventional."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Cliff said dumbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not a deviant, Cliff," Francesca said, heading back into the house. "Go get your girl."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Impulsive is one way to describe all this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ava wonders how and why she's so comfortable there, 51 years in the past with a man that she's known for almost two weeks at that point. How she was so comfortable sharing a bed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had fallen into a sort of routine. Cliff would get up at an ungodly hour, take Rick to the set and then be back in time for lunch which Ava would cook happily. After lunch, they'd go out for a movie, to a record store or bookstore whereupon Ava would choose exactly one item to keep. She didn't like Cliff spending money on her since she had no way of paying him back so she kept her finds small and cheap. Even so, it was a struggle to get Ava to leave a store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you could just come here without me?" Cliff asked in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to walk across town?" Ava scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naw, you can hitchhike," Cliff shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava gaped at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff, I'm gonna tell you something that I know about the 70s that you don't," Ava said slowly. "This time period is crawling with serial killers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is a serial killer?" Cliff asked in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Ava would explain yet another thing from the future, an object, a concept, memory. It was odd to remember things that didn’t exist yet but were to come. Ava sometimes wondered if she was changing things by whispering these things to Cliff late in the night when they lay in bed together,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other thing that she feared but anticipated in equal measure was the question of whether or not she was changing anything between herself and Cliff. They lived together, confided in each other, and shared a bed like it was nothing but there was a great and noticeable </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was growing steadily between them. Even so, Cliff kept his distance, the only time they touched being in bed, with her head on his chest. Even then, she would always wake up cold and alone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was so good to her. So good. The fact that he was letting her stay with him indefinitely was a testament to the fact. But it wasn’t just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had started to be assaulted of intense feelings of displacement and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>homesickness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One moment she was fine and dandy, humming happily as she vacuumed under Cliff's feet, steadily ignoring his attempt at convincing her that she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't need to clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the next moment, a stain on the carpet or a chip in a mug would send her heart lurching. Straight back or forward she supposed to 2021. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were her parents okay? They were probably worried sick. Ava had probably been reported missing and now with two weeks have gone by, they either assumed she left voluntarily or some psycho had managed to abduct her from her room and that she was long dead. Ava felt horrible and selfish for enjoying her time with Cliff. For nuzzling up to a stranger at night when her family had probably been mourning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff would always lay a large and reassuring hand on her shoulders, grounding her in the (relative) present. He would then look into her eyes and say:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault. None of it. You're making the best of a very odd situation and nobody can fault ya for that," Cliff would say softly but firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could be trying to get back," Ava would say dejectedly. "But I'm not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea how you got here in the first place, Ava," Cliff would point out. "Where would you even start to try and go back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Ava, even more depressed and dejected would slump in defeat. Cliff would then take her too bed, her thoughts usually plaguing her before her favourite time of day; when she would lie warm and comforted in Cliff's arms. He would lay her down and lie beside her and he would tell her a story. Usually about his escapades as a young man constantly trying to outrun jail time. She'd fall asleep to his deep, raspy voice and she would feel glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And therein was the third problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was a virgin, she'd never kissed a boy. Cliff knew this about her and he had kindly reassured her that there's no rush when it comes to physical aspects of attraction. You have to really want it, he said. You have to feel safe and cared for otherwise, it's just bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ava did feel safe and cared for and like Cliff </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and by God did she want Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would sometimes be outside the trailer, tinkering with his motorcycle or convertible. Cliff's shirt would be off, displaying his shockingly toned and tanned body, his arms rippling with muscle and veins as he wrenched something or other.  She supposed that as a stuntman he had to stay fit so that he could do his job at a moment's notice but all Ava could think was that Cliff was </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a cavewoman instinct inside her telling her that this was a protector. And it made Ava </span>
  <em>
    <span>ache</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to maintain an unaffected veneer given that her panties were perpetually soaked but she fervently tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava may have been a virgin but she had some ideas of what she would like in the bedroom. And one of those ideas was that she wanted Cliff to manhandle her, make her bend to his will and completely ravish her but she knew that the age gap freaked Cliff out a little. But she wanted him and she was in a near-constant tizzy that he somehow knew and that he would kindly and gently let her down easy and the small trailer would become cramped with awkwardness as a third and unwelcome guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her showers got a little longer, her hand between her legs as she rubbed her clit and fingered herself desperately. She would imagine that Cliff would come into the shower and push Ava to her knees so that she could take his cock into her mouth until he was cumming all over her tits. Ava wanted him, she wanted his cum in her mouth, in her pussy… Oh, the imagined feeling of his cum stuffing her cunt full… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Ava would cum all over her hand and head out of the bathroom like she hadn't just been whispering Cliff's name while she had rubbed her clit to dirty fantasies of the man. It was no big deal, Ava knew all about pretending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problems arose fully with the wet dream. That's when everything went to shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd been tangled around each other as usual, sleep their tether with dream flickering behind their eyelids when Ava's dream turned from something surreal and shifting to something soft and hot and heady. She was dreaming that she was in Cliff's lap on the recliner. She was naked and he wasn't but it made Ava wetter and more desperate like she needed to please him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cunt was right on his very prominent erection, tenting his slacks spectacularly, with his hands on her ass, squeezing hard. He was manoeuvring her hips rolling them sensuously over his erection and she knew that she was soaking his pants but she didn't care, she moaned and gloried in the dirtiness of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff took his cock out quickly and I'm Ava's dream it was long and thick and veiny and Ava's pussy throbbed. Cliff sandwiched his cock right between her pussy lips and continued rolling her hips over it, each vein and the tip nudging her clit until the slide was slick with her arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So wet, little girl," Dream Cliff husked and Ava keened. "My little slut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Ava whined and Cliff smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, little girl?" Cliff asked a little breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please make me cum," Ava whined. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum on my cock," Cliff breathed heavily. "Make my cock all nice and shiny and wet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he kept rolling her hips and she was so close, so so close….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she felt the world lurch and Cliff with it, and the dream started to fall through her fingers like sand. But she hung onto it and Cliff's command to cum on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half dreaming and half awake, Ava registered that Dream Cliff was now in bed and in his pyjama pants. The tent was still there and Ava was straddling him but she had panties on for some reason and Cliff needed to get his cock out immediately, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I cum on your cock, daddy?" She mewled but the words came out slurred and sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, cum on my cock, little girl," Cliff said, looking aroused and shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Ava pulled Cliff's cock out of his pants and stroked it in her small hand, the action clumsy and inexperienced but Cliff groaned anyway. Ava pulled her panties to the side to reveal her dripping and desperate pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make me so wet, Cliff," Ava mumbled, slipping his cock back between her soaked pussy lips. "Always so wet for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Dream Cliff breathed. "What do I do? To make you so wet?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you take your shirt off," Ava said softly, the dream heady and thick as she rolled her hips slowly. They both groaned in ecstasy at the feeling and Ava knew she was soaking his cock and she could hear the squelching as she moved over his cock. "Whenever you're just around… I touch myself in the shower thinking about you, daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Cliff groaned, his cock twitching between her legs and she picked up her pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff grabbed her waist and helped her along, his grunts and her high keening moans mingling in the still night air. His cock bumped her clit once, twice, three times and then her orgasm hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, I'm cumming," she wailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Powerful and earth-shattering her orgasm wracked her frame as she soaked his cock in her slick, her body trembling with it. And with a few more thrusts he stilled his cock, the head right against her clit and came all over her cunt right between her pussy lips and she shivered in delight. İt was hot and thick and it was all over her pussy, her arousal clinging to her lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was panting beneath her and she collapsed lightly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soft praises to her as she caught her breath and they both came down from the high. Soon her breathing started to even out and she knew that sleep was coming more deeply to her and the dream would shift to something else, something nonsensical, something innocuous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just another dream in the shifting sands of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff lay her down on her side of the bed and got up, his heart aching at the way Ava whined softly in sleep. He didn’t want to be away from her, not even for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up an hour before his usual 5 AM, sleep clinging to him stubbornly when he noticed that something was...different. Ava had her leg thrown over him, her thigh across his hips as she slept. At least Cliff thought she was sleeping until he heard her mewling and panting in her sleep and Cliff wondered briefly if she was in the throes of a nightmare and he pulled her close, whispering comfortingly to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he realised that she wasn’t having a bad dream and Cliff knew this because her hips were rolling steadily against Cliff’s hip, dry humping him sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff’s cock hardened so quickly that it startled him and he immediately moved to get out of bed and go shower or fix his bike or just do something that would stop him from completely ravaging the nubile thing humping him like a bitch in heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava seemed to sense that he was going somewhere and she sleepily clambered onto Cliff’s body, rolling her hips against his crotch before blinking at his crotch in bleary confusion. Hands limp and clumsy, she extracted his cock from his pants, stroking him until he was twitching in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Cliff. Push her off, she’s half asleep and just… Just push her off, goddamnit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cliff was a weak man and he had no will to stop what he had been secretly desiring from her for so long. So when she pulled her panties to the side and slid his cock between her soft and wet cunt lips, he didn’t bother to stop her or push her away. Because she was so soft down there and so wet, practically leaking and the way she was mumbling his name, in between gasped ‘daddy’ was ecstasy that told him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was doing this to her. How did she know to call him daddy and be so soft and pliant for him? They had to be made for each other, she was his.  Nobody else’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he spilt himself between her pussy lips with an almost triumphant groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he was standing over her, wanting nothing more than to hold her close, with his cock twitching at the way her cunt still glistened with his cum. He had gotten up to get a shower flannel to clean her up with but he didn’t. Because he was a sick fuck and he liked how she looked with his cum on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bet you’d like to see it in some other places, wouldn’t you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A snide voice in Cliff’s mind interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt hit Cliff so hard it winded him. What the hell was he thinking? How could he have let that happen? He was the responsible adult in the equation and he’d debauched a half-asleep girl! He knew rationally that Ava was a grown woman that could make her own decisions but preferably when she was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>conscious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff clearly couldn’t control himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava woke the next morning, feeling more relaxed than she had felt in a while with a smile on her face. It was a small and secret thing, her smile and it was the kind of smile that comes along after you’ve had a good dream and you smile because it was yours and yours alone and no one would ever know what you did in the dream world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned over and checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:30 AM. Just enough time to make Cliff his breakfast. Speaking of the handsome devil, Cliff exited the bathroom and seemed startled to see that she was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re up,” Cliff said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, just like I always am at this time,” Ava smiled, brow furrowing in confusion. “Just to make you breakfast and then I’m gonna conk out for another four hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was silent for a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night…” Cliff started. “Don’t you remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava opened her mouth to question Cliff when she became cognizant of the wet stickiness between her legs and she nearly urled up with mortification, thinking her period had come in her sleep. Unthinkingly, she stuck a hand between her legs and found her underwear pulled to the side and she held her hand up to see it sticky and white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Ava asked dumbly before it dawned on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a dream. She had actually straddled Cliff Booth and humped him in her sleep. Wasn’t there supposed to be some kind of mechanism in her brain to stop her from acting out her dreams?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ava said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, sweetpea,” Cliff said, running a hand down his face. “I should’ve woken you up stopped things from getting too...heated. But I didn’t and I’m sorry. I would’ve cleaned you up but I didn’t want to...touch you there in case you didn’t want me to. I really am sorry, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t know what to say, her mind swirling with embarrassment and something else she couldn’t name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you...do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Cliff?” Ava asked softly, the question a surprise to the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course I like you,  Ava,” Cliff said avoiding her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But do you like me like that? The kinda like where you do...those kinds of thing together,” Ava pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff was silent again, his jaw clenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Cliff admitted. “I have for a while. But that ain’t no excuse for taking advantage of you the way I did. You don’t need to worry, I called Rick and he said you can stay with him and his wife for as long as you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Ava said shooting out of bed to stand in front of Cliff. “I don’t wanna leave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta, sweetpea,” Cliff said sounding pained. “I’m no good for you. I’m old and washed up and if you knew some of the things I've done...What people say about me...You’re better off with Rick and Fran, they’re good people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want Rick and Fran!” Ava said, tears streaming down her face. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn’t!” Cliff said, voice raised and eyes glassy with tears. “You’re goin’ to Rick and Fran’s and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then what? Hm?” Ava challenged. “What happens when they realise none of my 'family in Washington State’ is calling to check on me? When they realise I can’t go to college because I have no ID. When they realise I have no ID because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t fucking exist yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll think of something,” Cliff huffed gruffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Ava scoffed. “Now it’s ‘we’. It seems like you did a lot of thinking and deciding all by yourself, Cliff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to do something right for once!” Cliff said, almost desperately. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. Advantage of the fact that I’m all you’ve got here, in this time. I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff trailed off meaningfully, his eyes dark and troubled and she could see the dark circles under his eyes, his crow's feet more pronounced. Ava softened and took a deep breath, trying fervently to communicate and understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re afraid that this isn’t real,” Ava said in realisation. “You’re afraid I only like you because I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that I only like you because you need me. Because you...want me,” Cliff hoarsely. “The only person that’s ever needed me is Rick and even then he’s outgrowing me some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava sighed and realised that Cliff’s fears weren’t totally unfounded. Sure, he was attractive and funny and sweet and he genuinely cared for her but there was something profoundly unbalanced about their relationship. Cliff had a saviour complex and Ava was having some kind of Transference about her saviour. Assuming Ava could eke out some kind of existence in the 70s with no documentation and get to a point where she didn’t need Cliff any more, then would she still feel the same? Would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ava knew how she felt about Cliff. She knew that she wanted him and that she cared about him and that she felt at home with him. But she knew that he wouldn’t be convinced until they spent some time apart. She would show him that she was sincere. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Escalations mayhaps</p><p>Listened to copious amounts of Lana del Rey to nail the tone of this fic. Always helps me get in touch with my penchant for older men lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ava found that Francesca became like an older sister to her while Rick seemed determined to fully be a parent to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rick saw the small bag of her worldly possessions, he immediately took her and Fran shopping for clothes, shoes, makeup and just about anything a girl could want. Ava, not being one to accept charity, was very perfunctory about the whole thing, only getting a few shirts, pants, and a sweater. Rick had assured her that she could get more and she had fondly assured him that she did not need more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick was a bit of an odd duck. Conservative and caught up in the machismo of the 70s and being a former western star, Rick often tried to appear gruff and no-nonsense. In reality, Rick was very quick to cry and was very liberal with his affection, especially where Francesca was involved, his gaze soft and moon-eyed whenever she came into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sweet to her, the Dalton's. Rick remembered that she was asthmatic and took great pains to make sure they didn't smoke in the house. He even had some people come in and change the carpets in the house to wood or tile wherever possible. Ava was mortified and guilty, feeling obtrusive and parasitic but Rick assured her that he had hated the carpet anyway and needed a reason to change it up. After all, wood flooring and tile were </span>
  <em>
    <span>modern. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francesca took it upon herself to decorate Ava's room, turning it into any young woman's dream room with pastel yellows and accented blues. Ava's favourite thing about the room was the blue record player that came with vinyl from The Fifth Dimension, Neil Diamond, and Deep Purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a home with the Dalton's. She kept the house clean and cooked their meals just to earn her keep and say thank you but she never felt obligated to do it. Like Cliff, the Dalton's preferred that she didn't bend over backwards for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she missed Cliff. She missed sleeping with her head on his chest. She missed the way he'd smile at her when he got him in the evenings. She missed his stupid Hawaiian shirts. She missed walking Brandy with him. She missed him rolling his eyes and lifting his legs so that she could vacuum even though he hated seeing her lift a finger at his expense. She missed the fact that he understood or at least knew what she was going through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pumpkin?" Rick asked her over dinner one night, his southern accent growing more endearing with time. "How'd you feel about college?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, I can't afford college," Ava mumbled. "And I don't really have any documents…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why's that?" Rick asked in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I left home in a hurry so to speak," Ava started slowly. "My, um, my dad got real mean and always had it out for me so I ran away. He called and said he didn't want anything to do with me anymore and that he'd burnt my birth certificate and whatnot. I didn't tell you before because it was a little raw still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweet pea," Rick said softly, his face crumpling in the way that said he was about to cry. "I'm real sad to hear that. But don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'll fix it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, a week later, Ava had an ID and was enrolled at the local college and was studying to be a teacher. She even started working at the library. Ava asked Rick how he did it but he just winked and tapped the side of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had a new life, a new family, and a new future in the freedom land of the 70s. She made friends at school, loved her classes and her job, and she was getting paid pretty well at the library considering everything was dirt cheap in the 70s. In a way, she was happy there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still missed her old life and her parents, the only thing really keeping her going the photos on her phone that she hid in a shoebox at the back of her closet. When her phone inevitably died with no way to charge it, Ava wept silently into her pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But life went on and soon she had been in the 70s for five going on six months and she hadn't seen Cliff in two of them. She caught glimpses of him through the window when he came to pick Rick up in the mornings but he would give her one lingering look before turning away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava wished he'd look at her just a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had grown pretty close to a film major named, Malcolm. He was the promising young hotshot that was already getting noticed even though he was still in school and he was kind of a big deal around campus. And he had decided one night after encountering Ava in the library that they were firm friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They liked a lot of the same music and Malcolm didn't hold it against her that she hadn't seen more than a handful of movies in her life (the ones she had seen hadn't been made yet) and they just clicked so comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm was also beautiful not only in heart. His dark skin and full lips that stretched so beautifully when he smiled had Ava's heart aflutter and she almost had a bit of a crush on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he just wasn't Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava knew that it made more sense for her to be with Malcolm. He was young with a promising career ahead of him and Ava would be honoured to join him on that journey because she knew that Malcolm cared about her and her feelings and that he didn't mind that she was a little quiet and odd and that she didn't really get a lot of pop culture references. They'd be the perfect couple and with time, Ava could probably grow to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he just wasn't Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm was driving her home one night, telling some story about a ridiculous review that one of his short films got when he pulled into Rick's driveway. Like he always did, Malcolm got out and walked her to the front door even though it was like ten feet away, saying that a lot can happen in ten feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ava," Malcolm said softly, his voice low and his eyes downcast as he smiled a little secret smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ava asked, laughing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, shit," Malcolm chuckled before taking Ava's hand. "I really like you, Ava. Really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Ava said dumbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're sweet and funny and cute and weird and… Will you go steady with me?" Malcolm asked, looking deep into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Ava thought of was Cliff until she remembered that Cliff was gone. That Cliff had pushed her away. So she opened her mouth to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Malcolm I will go steady with you </span>
  </em>
  <span>when suddenly the front door opened to reveal Cliff with a thunderous expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Hello, sir, I'm Malcolm-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a damn who you are," Cliff said lowly, voice quiet and dangerous. "Ava. Get in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, you wait a minute-" Ava started but she was cut off when Cliff pulled her indoors and before the door slammed in Malcolm's face she shouted, "I'll see you tomorrow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the heck is your problem, man?" Ava demanded, spinning around to face Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My problem?" Cliff yelled, hands on his hips. "My problem is that Rick takes you in and gets you all this shit and you start bringing boys home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't bring boys home and you know it!" Ava spat. "Malcolm's my friend and he drives me home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend, huh?" Cliff sneered. "Do all your friends ask you to go steady?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava gaped at Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that what this is about?" Ava asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Cliff exclaimed, looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Cliff," Ava challenged. "Say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say what?" Cliff asked belligerently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That you're jealous!" Ava yelled. "Tell me that you're jealous! Tell me that you want me and that you care about me. Tell me that you don't want anyone to care about me the way you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was panting by the end of her little challenge, her eyes glassy with tears, and her chest tight with the fear that Cliff would push her away even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I was jealous," Cliff admitted with quiet reluctance. "I came to ask if you wanted to see a movie or something. With, uh, with me. And I saw that guy with you and I just couldn't stand seeing his hands on you. I was jealous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Ava sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you, sweetpea," Cliff admitted, his voice thick with unshed tears and unvoiced desires. "I want you so bad it hurts and I don't wanna share you with anybody. I want you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then take me," Ava said softly. "Keep me forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In two long strides, Cliff was crossing the room and taking Ava's face in his hands staring deep into her dark brown eyes before he planted a deep kiss in her full lips making her sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's kissing grew more desperate his hands running down her shoulders as he began nipping at her lips. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly, his hands found themselves on her ass pulling her forward to feel the beginnings of his erection into her tummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me to stop," Cliff said with desperation. "Tell me and I swear I'll stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to," Ava said against Cliff's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Cliff went right back to kissing One until she could feel it in her toes, her panties wet and sticking to her pussy. His kisses trailed across her jaw and down her neck, Cliff leaving hickies in his wake until Ava was pleading for Cliff to give her something, anything. Without any hesitation, Cliff hitched up Ava's dress from the back, squeezing her lace covered ass before dipping his hand between her legs and running his fingers over her dripping clothed sex. He pulled her panties aside and Ava was soon treated to the feeling of Cliff's calloused fingers by her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, please, daddy," Ava mewled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's your cherry, sweet girl," Cliff husked. "You want me to pop your cherry, little girl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," Ava moaned pornographically. "Pop my cherry, daddy. Cum inside me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kept thinking about cumming between your pussy lips that night," Cliff growled, digging his fingers into her slit when he felt her cream on his fingers. "Kept thinking about how soft and warm you were. Can I be inside you, sweet girl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava mewled and immediately led Cliff to her room, stripping her dress in one quick motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Cliff saw her breasts, dark areolas and nipples pebbling in the cool air with her panties damp he was on her in a flash tugging her panties down until she was naked under him, her legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna taste your sweet cunt," Cliff growled. "Get you nice and wet for my big cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff slid down her body before hitching her legs over his shoulders. She could feel his breath on her clit and if made her groan throatily. Without wasting a second, Cliff licked at Ava's pussy like a starved man, his mouth filling with her slick as she writhed beneath him. His tongue flicked at her clit and she moaned wantonly for Cliff, her chest heaving with his ministrations. Cliff reached up and squeezed one of her large breasts and smiled against her pussy when she creamed at the way he pulled at her nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was delirious with pleasure, the only refrain from her mouth Cliff's name and the word daddy. Sensing that Ava was close, Cliff flicked at her clit a few more times before wriggling his tongue into her entrance. And then, her whole body tensed before she squirted into Cliff's mouth and all over his lower jaw, her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Cliff, unable to help himself stuck his fingers in her sopping wet cunt stretching her out for what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you want my fat cock, little girl?" Cliff said darkly, sitting up to watch how Ava looked with her legs spread open the way they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From behind, daddy," Ava said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff smacked her inner thigh and she immediately turned over, presenting her ass and shiny cunt to him. Cliff unzipped his slacks and took his painfully hard cock out, his member twitching in excitement at the fact that he could fuck nubile submissive pussy after so long. He rubbed the head of his cock at her entrance, her pussy so wet and slippery that he almost slipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Cliff slowly pressed into her cunt, her walls accepting him with a little resistance. Ava's hands were fisted in her sheets and her mouth was open in a silent moan, tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby girl," Cliff said, voice strained. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava's lips trembled and her eyes remained closed until she uttered something that nearly made Cliff lose control and slam into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking big, daddy," Ava mewled. "Put it in, daddy. Give it to me, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff slid in slowly the rest of the way and soon he could feel the head of his cock resting against her cervix, her pussy like a vice around his cock. A hot, tight, impossibly wet vice. Ava was trembling under him and Cliff took her ample hips in a bruising grip and slid out of her pussy slowly before slamming back in, his hips slapping against her ass, making her cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff set a punishing pace, getting lost in the sensation of Ava's cunt finally around his cock and it was better than anything he could have imagined. The slick sounds they were making seemed to make his cock harder and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava was making were positively sinful. Writhing and moaning on his dick, the only cock she'd ever taken and she was taking it so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm, I'm so close, daddy," Ava gasped and Cliff reached a hand between her legs to rub at her clit and he felt her clench around his cock, slicking even more. Cliff continued to thrust roughly into her and he knew that he was hitting that spot in Ava when she started to sob and with another rough thrust she was clenching around his cock. Her pussy spasmed around his dick, practically milking him and her slick squirted all over his cock and crotch as she moaned loudly, the sight making Cliff's cock twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inside," Ava gasped. "Cum inside me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a punched out groan, Cliff thrust into her and shot thick and hit streams of cum into her cunt, making her moan and clench around him and Cliff groaned when he realised she was doing it on purpose, desperate for every drop of his cum. And she took it all until it was leaking around Cliff's cock and running down her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is goin' on here?!" A voice boomed and Cliff turned around to see Rick, red-faced and furious in the doorway while Cliff was still balls-deep in his practically adopted daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus," Rick swore. "Get dressed, the both of you. We need to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to come down from the high properly, Cliff slipped out of Ava, his cum trickling out pornographically and Cliff stuffed it back into her cunt, unable to control himself and making Ava stifle a mew in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get dressed, princess," he said lowly and Ava scrambled to her feet, pulling on her panties before she made a mess on the bed, and threw her dress on. She moved to leave the room and Cliff saw the tense set of her shoulders, Dad's good little girl caught taking her dad's best friend's cock. It was like one of the pornos they were showing at the theatre and Cliff felt all too smug about the fact that his cum was still dripping from her cunt to worry about whatever hell Rick was gonna raise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not done with you, little girl," Cliff whispered to Ava before they walked out and Cliff saw her skin turn to gooseflesh at his words and at his closeness. "Not by a longshot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick was by the bar preparing some kind of nonsensical cocktail that involved lemons and eggs, a combination that always made Ava's stomach roil, although tonight it was roiling for an entirely different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, Ava, sweetheart," Rick asked seriously. "You're a big girl. And, and far be it from me to tell you what to do..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?" Ava asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious about this...thing with Cliff?" Rick asked, brow furrowed. "Because I don't want Cliff to get hurt but darlin'... you're like a daughter to me and I don't want you getting... attached to the first man to...to…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pop her cherry?" Cliff supplied, his face the very picture of innocence even though his cock was still wet with her slick and yes he was very smug about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Rick said warningly and Cliff raised his hands placatingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really appreciate you, Rick, and your concern," Ava said earnestly. "But I really care about Cliff and I want to keep...seeing him and just see where this goes. I don't care that he's older or anything. It's his heart I'm after not his body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, you already had his body," Rick mumbled resentfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rick</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ava said in mortification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rick said dismissively. "Anyway, I respect your wishes. And Cliff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Rick?" Cliff responded affably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hurt my sweetpea and I'm cutting your balls off, best friend or not," Rick said warningly. "Now, good fucking night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick grabbed his shaker of gross alcohol and headed to his bedroom before he turned around with a complicated expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if you're gonna keep fucking," Rick said through gritted teeth. "Do it somewhere else. Ava, sweetheart, be back before midnight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a slam of the door, Ava and Cliff were alone, the living room silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff lay a hand on Ava's thigh and ran it up to cup her warm sex and she gasped and grabbed his wrist even though her face began to grow slack with pleasure as Cliff ran his fingers over her cum-slickened lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I wasn't done with you," Cliff growled into her ear. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just spamming tbh lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus smut ayyy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cliff drove like a madman through LA back to his trailer, Ava cuddled up close to him as he drove with her leg thrown over his hips as she humped him like she was in heat, placing clumsy and unpractised kisses along his neck and jaw. Even so, Cliff was hard as a rock and raring to go, surprising himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once at his trailer, Cliff carried Ava out of the car bridal style making her giggle as he carried her across the threshold and into the trailer where he lay her across the bed, laying over her to kiss her senseless. She wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked up against Cliff trying to get some friction against her clit and Cliff obliged her with a roll of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to tell you something, baby girl," Cliff groaned as he kissed her, beyond aroused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can it wait?" Ava breathed, grabbing one of Cliff's hands and putting it on her breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's about this," Cliff panted, holding tenuously onto his sanity as she writhed whorishly against Cliff's body. "About the sex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Ava said desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, shit that feels good, I like some pretty unconventional things," Cliff breathed as he slipped her panties off, stuffing them into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The daddy thing? I like that too," Ava said distractedly. "It shows you're in charge and I like you in charge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just that," Cliff breathed as he sat up to watch her cunt, messy with cum and her own slick. "I like to...tie little girls like you up. Spank them when they're bad. Humiliate them and call them my little sluts… I like to choke my good little sluts while I fuck them hard. I like to fuck them outside until they're embarrassed and scared that somebody will see them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff said all this as he rubbed her clit, making her pussy throb and trickle out his cum and when he finally looked at her face, instead of the disgust he worried he would find, he found raw desire. But more than that, it was trust and submission and maybe even love if Cliff could be so bold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me yours," was all she said and Cliff tore himself away from her go grab something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leather cuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped Ava onto her back and cuffed her hands close together so that she was completely immobilised and he heard Ava's panting grow quicker in anticipation and arousal. Once she was secure, Cliff hitched up her hips to present her ass to him and subsequently her pussy, spread out obscenely to show once again the less that Cliff had made of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does that feel, princess?" Cliff husked. "All trussed up with nowhere to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels good, daddy," Ava said demurely. "Like I'm a, just a…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little fucktoy, huh?" Cliff finished for her. "Just a silly little slut that's meant to be fucked. Isn't that right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Ava mewled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what?" Cliff asked darkly and Ava shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava said quickly and Cliff saw that her pussy beyond his cum, was wet with her slick and dripping down the insides of her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it," Cliff ordered. "Say that you're daddy's good little cocksleeve and that all you think about is my cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm, I'm your good little cocksleeve," Ava whimpered, shivering slightly. "All I think about is your cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good slut," Cliff hummed approvingly. "Now, I'm gonna punish you for being a little whore and talking to boys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava knew that he was talking about Malcolm and she was excited at Cliff's display of possessiveness and by what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to spank you ten times and you will thank me each of those times," Cliff ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava said softly and with no preamble Cliff struck her ass hardy, the sting reverberating into her pussy and making her leak even slicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank you, daddy," Ava gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff dispensed another blow and Ava shivered and moaned at the sensation, her wires crossing as her pain turned to arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, daddy," Ava said in slight incredulity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff smacked her again and Ava moaned wantonly as though Cliff was fucking her instead of punishing her, thanking him profusely as she pushed her ass back into his touch. Cliff gave her the last few spanks and by the end, her pussy was drenched and Cliff had to physically hold back from fucking her then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like that?" Cliff growled, cock twitching in his slacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening to me?" Ava asked quietly writhing slightly as she pushed her ass back against Cliff's crotch and rubbed her face into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're being a good little whore just like I knew you would," Cliff smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting off the bed, Cliff moved Ava onto the floor, hands still cuffed behind her back and completely naked. She stared up at him expectantly and Cliff groaned as he rubbed his cock through his pants. He unzipped his slacks and extracted his member, his cock hard and flushed red as he lay it across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whore," Cliff spat and she licked her lips as she moaned at the degrading term. "You like that? Being called a whore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's because it's what you are," Cliff smiled devilishly. "My whore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for daddy," Ava said obediently even as Cliff rubbed his cock against her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fuck your little cherry mouth before I fuck your cunt and you're going to like it and choke on my cock," Cliff said possessed by lust. "Tap my thigh when it's too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff slid his cock into her waiting mouth and moaned gutturally at the warmth of her mouth, his cock almost sliding down her throat before she tapped his thigh. With that, he grabbed a handful of her hair and began to thrust slowly into her mouth, the opening of her throat squeezing slightly around the head of his cock. Cliff realised that she was moaning around his cock and that combined with the sloppy wet sounds of her taking a face-fucking was enough to make him blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was looking up at him in adoration, eyes streaming with tears and drooling obscenely around his cock, spit dripping onto her stiff nipples, and Cliff realised that she was grinding her pussy against his moccasin that was between her legs, hips gyrating desperately best as she could with her arms immobilised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You randy little bitch," Cliff groaned. "You gonna cum, whore? Gonna get off on my shoe, you little slut?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she froze and her body trembled as she came all over his shoe, squirting and twitching as she reached her peak and Cliff took his cock out of her mouth and lifted her to her feet, wrapping z strong hand around her neck, squeezing at the sides and making her even hornier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at the mess you made on my shoe," Cliff growled and Ava whimpered. "My little whore needs to get fucked, doesn't she?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, daddy," Ava panted. "I need your cock so bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing her onto the bed and gripping her neck all the while, Cliff wasted no time in spreading her legs and plunging his cock into her wetness roughly, making her moan as her eyes rolled back, the slight lack of blood flow from the choking increasing the pressure between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff began a punishing pace, groaning as he savoured how her cunt seemed to slurp and suck his cock in, how her face was transformed in pleasure and the fact that no one else had ever done this to her and no one else ever would if Cliff had his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, untouched, Ava's back arches and she gave a strangled moan as she came around his cock wetly, eyes rolling back as she trembled in ecstasy. Her pussy milked Cliff's cock insistently and Cliff let go of her throat before biting down and pumping her full of more hot cum that made her moan and clench around him milking him for every drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with no one to burst in on them, Cliff stayed inside her, kissing her shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did so well for me," Cliff hummed. "So beautiful, so good for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was good?" Ava asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best," Cliff chuckled slightly. "You know I don't think you're a slut, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ava chuckled. "It was part of the, of the game, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's called a scene," Cliff said absent-mindedly. "It's part of the scene. You were my submissive and I was your dominant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so...BDSM?" Ava asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Cliff said into her neck and savouring her sweet smell as he thrust his soft cock into her. "Did you...did you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked it a lot," Ava said quietly. "I like how I didn't have to think about anything. I always thought my first time would be awkward and clumsy but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you liked it," Cliff rumbled almost purring. "It ain't no good if you don't like it. I gotta ask you something though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava hummed for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know I like being called daddy?" Cliff asked and Ava could hear the smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, saw your dirty magazines when I was cleaning and I knew you were a little... unconventional," Ava chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'm a dirty old man?" Cliff chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Ava said honestly. "Even if you are, I kinda like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's cock finally slipped out of her but Cliff reached into his nightstand for a large purple toy that looked a little like a dildo but the bulbous head and flared bottom made Ava question its true use before Cliff scooped up the cum that had leaked out and pushed it into her pussy, the stretch making her groan. He then reached around and took of the cuffs, letting Ava stretch her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to keep my cum inside you," Cliff asked softly. "That alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ava breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pick a word," Cliff said as he stood up, fully stripping and then helping Ava to her somewhat unsteady feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Ava asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just pick a word," Cliff laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, uh, California?" Ava asked, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, that's your safeword," Cliff explained. "It's a word you wouldn't use in the heat of the moment. If we're getting busy and you don't like what I'm doing, you just say California and I'll stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I will," Ava nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff led her into the shower and took his time washing her, massaging her as he went and turning her into putty in his hands. He knew the aftercare was especially important since it was a pretty intense way to lose your virginity. It was completely on Cliff for not being able to hold back so he made sure to take good care of his girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went over to Rick's to ask you out to a movie," Cliff said casually. "Maybe some dinner. I couldn't stay away from you any longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you were the jealous type," Ava chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, baby girl," Cliff laughed. "But you just seem to drive me crazy. I was gonna take you out, court you nice and proper. Only kiss you when you were ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're way past kissing," Ava chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll pump the brakes a little," Cliff assured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We won't have sex anymore?" Ava asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I didn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Cliff huffed. "I just mean I'm gonna court you as I said. Spend more time with you outside the bedroom than in it. I don't just want your body, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava turned around in the shower and hugged Cliff. Cliff had done many things in the shower but never hugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff drove Ava back to Cliff's, getting there ten minutes before midnight. Rick, who seemed to have been waiting, opened the front door in his velvet robe and slippers, arms crossed and chest puffed out. Cliff scoffed and rolled his eyes. You'd think Rick hadn't known him for nearly twenty years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like your dear old pappy's getting worked up so you better head inside," Cliff drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Ava trailed off before shaking her head. "Goodnight, Cliff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before hopping out of the car, a slight limp in her step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ava," Cliff called out and she came back and leaned down to look through the window. "Don't take the plug out until I say so. Understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled bashfully, looking behind her to make sure Rick hadn't heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," she nodded demurely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," Cliff said lowly. "Go on, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she stepped inside before Rick who shot him the stink eye, Cliff thought that he'd had a pretty great day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long chapter just cause</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ava went through her day at college tense and nervous, dreading running into Malcolm. Dreading running into him because he would be happy to see her and he'd want an answer to his question and she'd have to tell him, no, Malcolm I won't go steady with you and she'd have to say it straight-faced with a plug inside her holding in another man's spend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was she supposed to say? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Malcolm, I'm actually going steady with a man that's near twice my age but man, does he fuck like a god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not that Ava was ashamed of Cliff. She wasn't by any stretch of the imagination. It was just the fact that she would, of course, be honest with Malcolm and Malcolm would be alarmed and upset and confused and </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Worried that Cliff was some creepy old man taking advantage of her when that simply wasn't the case. It was for that reason that Ava was wearing a turtleneck with summer around the corner to hide the bruised that Cliff had left on her neck, stark against her mahogany skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was waiting outside under a tree by some benches near the parking lot, waiting for Cliff who had insisted on picking her up from school. When she'd asked him why he simply said that he wanted to look at her a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Ava was excited and the beginnings of relief flooded her veins when she thought about how she had successfully managed to avoid Malcolm all day. She thankfully had no classes after lunch and once Cliff got her, she was home free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the next day, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ava!" An all too familiar voice called and Ava tried not to slump in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey!" Ava smiled shyly and she hoped that it didn't look too much like a grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I caught you," Malcolm grinned, his smile lighting up his face and Ava felt guilty. "Everything okay last night? Who was that? I remember you said you were adopted, that your pops?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he's not… Um, about your question-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that," Malcolm chuckled, taking her hand again. "What do you say? Go steady with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, because Ava couldn't have it easy, came the rumble of a Cadillac Coupe de Ville. Cliff, being kind of an asshole, pulled up right beside them, aviator shades on with a raised eyebrow. Ava was annoyed but goddamn it did he look good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby," Cliff drawled. "You ready to go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby?" Malcolm asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I wanted to tell you," Ava said, eyes downcast. "I'm, uh, taken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, pal," Cliff said with a wry smile and Ava shot him a dirty look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Ava said softly. "You're a real sweet guy and I hope we can still be friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's twice your age!" Malcolm suddenly exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that old," Cliff mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not quite," Ava winced. "We're both adults and we have something special going on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not taking advantage of you?" Malcolm asked sceptically. "This ain't some weird race fetish?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not," Cliff said loudly from the car. "Listen, man, I care about her and she decided to be with me. Simple as that. If it makes you feel better, I tried to stay away from her but she's a stubborn one, I'll tell you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm looked crestfallen and confused and Ava squeezed his hand even though she could feel Cliff's eyes burning into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friends still?" Ava asked hopefully and Malcolm looked at her with pursed lips. Ava smiled widely at him, batting her eyelashes and Malcolm snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Malcolm huffed in amusement. "What kinda guy do you think I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the best!" Ava squealed and threw her arms around Malcolm before rushing off to hop in the car with Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we can go now," Ava said giddily, the stress of the day wearing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, now, darlin'," Cliff drawled. "You're not gonna give me a kiss hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he proceeded to kiss her senseless until she was breathless and dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so childish," Ava grumbled, trying to reorient herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Cliff cackled as they sped off, leaving behind an annoyed and flustered Malcolm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what now?" Ava asked leaning back in her seat as they sped through town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, now we go get Rick on set, see if I can get a job," Cliff shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you get a job?" Ava asked curiously. "I've seen you train so it can't be your age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! My age is never a factor in anything," Cliff drawled, glancing at her from behind his aviators. "There's just been...a rumour about me going around for a while. It's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff's forced dismissiveness had alarm bells going off in Ava's head. She had two options: press the issue and get a straight answer or let Cliff tell her when he was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the rumour?" Ava's mouth asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," Cliff said, waving it off as they pulled into the lot. "Anyway, we're here. I don't know where Rick is exactly so we're gonna need to hunt him down. Stick close, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-" Ava started but Cliff was already out of the car and walking towards a haggard-looking grip and asking if he knew where Rick was. Alrighty then. Ava quickly got out of the car, jogging slightly to keep up with Cliff in her stacked heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slow down," Ava huffed, falling into step beside Cliff. "Jeepers creepers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeepers creepers?" Cliff chuckled, glancing at her. "Since when do you say jeepers creepers, space girl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I relocated to this time period?" Ava smirked. "I'm a cool 70s chick now, can you dig it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can dig it," Cliff nodded, still walking quickly. If Ava didn't know any better, she'd say that he was trying to spend as little time as possible on set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped her hand into his and Cliff seemed surprised by the action but didn't shake it off even though Ava could see that he was tense. It didn't take long to see why; nearly all the crew they passed stopped what they were doing momentarily to glare judgmentally at them. Well, at Cliff, in particular. They didn't really notice Ava. The ones that did notice Ava looked... concerned? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it because he was older? Or because they were in an interracial relationship? Did they think Cliff was some creep preying on jailbait?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did it have something to do with the rumour, whatever it was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pulled out of her thoughts when they came to Rick's wardrobe trailer and managed to catch him just as he was about to enter the trailer, taking off a tuxedo jacket in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Rick!" Cliff called and Rick turned to smile at them, his eye only twitching slightly when he saw their clasped hands. "It's quittin' time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rick said, stepping inside the trailer and managing to get changed nearly instantly. He re-emerged in his street clothes and with considerably less makeup and just when Ava was thankful for the break on her poor little toes, they were off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Rick," Cliff started as they walked, Rick seeming to know instinctively that they needed to leave as quickly as possible and so also walked inexplicably quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, bud?" Rick asked casually, lighting a cigarette, shooting an apologetic look at Ava who pouted at him. "Is this about the stunt job again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Cliff chuckled, looking down self-deprecatingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, you know that with that rumour still knocking around it's gonna be hard," Rick said, regretfully. That rumour again. "Especially after you kicked Bruce Lee's ass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kicked Bruce Lee's ass?!" Ava gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He challenged me," Cliff said, holding up a hand in defence. "I simply won the said challenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, your, uh, reputation precedes you," Rick drawled. "I'm gonna keep trying and if I succeed, you have to be on your best behaviour." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't I always?" Cliff asked sarcastically as they got to the car. Ava immediately got into the backseat, grateful to put her feet up as Cliff and Rick got in the front, still talking about possible sets for Cliff to work on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ava asked casually. "What kind of rumour would stop someone from being a stunt guy? I mean it's a behind-the-scenes job so publicity ain't no thang." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, uh," Rick stammered, smiling tightly at her in the rearview mirror. "You know, it's Hollywood, and people talk. They blacklist you for the silliest things… I wouldn't worry about it, pumpkinpuss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it's silly then why won't you tell me?" Ava asked incredulously. "I saw how the people on set looked at Cliff. And I'd like to know why." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick and Cliff exchanged a loaded look with each other before sighing and looking out at the highway before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People think I'm a criminal to put it simply," Cliff said cagily. "I've never been to prison but they, uh, really know how to treat you like an ex-con." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bummer," Ava sighed with a frown. She kind of felt bad for asking. Being ostracized had to hurt and she'd imagine that talking about was just rubbing salt in the wound. "I'm sorry if I… I'm sorry for poking at a sore spot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, sweet thing," Cliff drawled, smiling softly at her in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick glares at Cliff, clearly still not happy about the fact that his adopted daughter is getting her cheeks clapped by his best friend who is also old enough to be her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop mean-mugging, padre," Ava huffed in amusement, squeezing Rick's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you didn't do that shit in front of me…" Rick grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to Rick's house, Cliff stopping Ava just as she was about to go in and inciting more grumbling from Cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home by 11 pm, Cliff!" Rick shouted over his shoulder. "Don't forget. I have a flamethrower!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha, boss!" Cliff smirked at Rick's retreating back, his smile widening as Rick slammed the door. "He used to really like me, you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ava laughed, hooking her pinky with Cliff's. "Can you blame him for being overprotective? He caught you... stealing my virtue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stealing?" Cliff chuckled, taking off his sunglasses and tucking them away, suddenly no barrier between Ava and Cliff's burning gaze. "Naw, bunny, you gave that to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>willingly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava found herself completely speechless and hid her face in Cliff's chest, mumbling something that even she couldn't hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me take you to dinner, sweet thing," Cliff rumbled lowly, his hand tracing circles into her back. "Show you a nice time on the town." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking me on a date?" Ava asked cheekily, tilting her face up to Cliff's, her lips inches away from his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah," Cliff smirked, eyes crinkling in mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, you should know that I don't put out on the first date," Ava teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Cliff said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, little girl. Things will only get X-rated if you ask me, real nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff suddenly pulled away with a cackle and Ava knew that Cliff was evil. Well and truly evil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already soaking wet from proximity to Cliff, Ava tried to keep it together as they had dinner at Cliff's favourite diner. Ona ordered a vanilla milkshake and nearly imploded from Cliff's heated gaze when she licked the sweetness off her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided to round things off with a movie at the Drive-In theatre since Cliff wanted to see Patton and Ava wanted to cuddle up to Cliff in a dark and enclosed space. Win-win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was cuddled up into Cliff's side with his arm around her and Ava couldn't deny how her heart thundered in her chest. Cliff didn't know it, but Ava had never been on a date and certainly never with a man as handsome as Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart jumped when she felt Cliff turn to her, burying his face in her neck and nosing at her pulse point, placing a large calloused hand on her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you, um, really wanted to see this movie," Ava said softly, her breath coming in short pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you a whole lot more than I wanna see this movie, sweet thing," Cliff growled, palming at the softness of her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Ava moaned as he started to suck hickies onto her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't put out on the first date," Cliff chuckled darkly as he nipped at her neck, his hand travelling up her dress and making her spread her legs instinctively. "But we both know you're a dirty little girl. Ain't that right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, please," Ava said breathlessly, looking up at Cliff beseechingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers traced at the bow on her panties, running lightly across her mound of Venus teasingly, Ava's hips gyrating forward in an effort to get him to touch her where she really wanted him to. But Cliff didn't budge. In fact, he moved his hand away completely, making Ava mewl in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her protest was short-lived when Cliff started to palm hungrily at her breasts, growling into her neck at the soft give of her tits. Ava covered her mouth to stifle the moan that nearly escaped her given that while they were a little further away from the other cars, Cliff's convertible left very little to the imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff unbuttoned her dress slowly, his breath still fanning hot across her neck, making her shiver. Soon, her bra was exposed to him and he pulled it down to free her breasts, nipples hard in the cool night's air. Cliff took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting it, igniting a fire between her legs. Ava bit her lip and moaned as quietly as she could despite every instinct in her wanting to announce her pleasure to the canopy of stars above them and the cars around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so innocent in your little dress," Cliff chuckled darkly. "Like the perfect A+ student. But I know what you really are. Uh-huh, you're my little whore, ain't ya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ava pled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better be quiet, dirty girl," Cliff whispered. "Wouldn't want these folks to see a nice girl like you acting like a little whore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Ava whimpered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, who?" Cliff smirked wolfishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Ava corrected demurely. "Please touch me, daddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff squeezed her tits one more time before running a hand over her panties, rubbing the wet cloth against her mound and grazing her clit, tapping at the plug nestled inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So soft everywhere," Cliff hummed appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no preamble, Cliff tore her underwear clean off, making her gasp in shock. Her gasp quickly turned into a high moan that she stifled by burying her face in Cliff's shoulder, his fingers circling her clit insistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So wet for me, sweet thing," Cliff marvelled. "Must've been wet all night, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava whimpered, her core leaking onto Cliff's leather seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the plug out and slipped two fingers into her pussy, scissoring them and spreading her open until she leaked onto his fingers. He thrust leisurely in and out of her, cooking his fingers on each pass, Ava's hips chasing his fingers. He rubbed at her walls, at that soft spongy spot inside her that made her see stars. Her mouth hung open in a silent moan and Cliff reached a hand around her to cover her mouth, her eyes flying open suddenly, her pupils dilated. It was the closest that Cliff could come to gagging her and she clearly loved it, her cunt quivering on his fingers. He sped up his fingers, rubbing insistently at her g-spot with a thumb pressed against her clit. Her back was arched as she panted against his hand, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me," Cliff ordered. "Cum right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a full-bodied twitch, she did. Her cunt clenched rhythmically around his fingers and with each pulse, she gushed onto his hand and his car seat, soaking her cunt and thighs with her bare breasts heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff unzipped his jeans and took out his painfully hard cock and then he took her, pliant as she was from her seat and situated her above his erection with her straddling him. In one slow motion, he slid her onto his hard member, stifling his own groan as he felt himself engulfed in her wet, scorching heat.  Her body was limp against his, her nipples pressed against his chest as she trembled slightly with over-stimulation, still coming down from her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," Cliff said, voice strangled. "You're gonna keep my cock warm while I finish this here movie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Ava mewled, clenching around his cock. "Please fuck me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff spanked her hard, making her slick on his cock as she clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll take what I fuckin' give you," Cliff said darkly. "Now, you just sit on my cock like a good little girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Ava did. Cliff leaned back in his seat, spreading his arms across the back while Ava curled up against him, trembling on his cock. Cliff seemed unphased but the head of his was resting against her cervix with a vein throbbing against her g-spot and all she could do was take it. And she loved it. She loved how stuffed full she was, how close she felt to Cliff, how she felt like she was floating outside her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would your dear old dad, Rick, think if he saw you like this," Cliff whispered. "If he knew you called me daddy, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava could only whimper, the only thing on her mind the searing hot rod that she was impaled on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or these nice folks watching the movie around us," Cliff whispered. "If they knew I had my cock in you right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Ava mumbled near deliriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you'd like it," Cliff mused. "If I bent you over my hood and fucked you in front of all these people. You'd be all shy and embarrassed and cute… But you'd be soaking my cock, I know it. Just like you are right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, god, please," Ava begged softly, her eyes welling with tears. "Please fuck me, daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff placed his hands on her ass and squeezed before bracing himself and thrusting up into her, nearly fucking a wanton moan out of her.  She wrapped her arms around Cliff and pressed her lips together as Cliff delivered another punishing thrust. Soon, Cliff was fucking her as earnestly as he could without drawing attention, his thrusts shallow but still hard, with enough power to make her toes curl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff took her nipple into his mouth as he bounced her on his member, biting at it just to feel Ava cream on his cock. He licked at her nipples and her areola, nipping at her soft flesh as he savoured the soft, wetness he was buried balls-deep in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still tight as a cherry," Cliff groaned. "Little virgin cunt and all mine</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Ava panted under her breath, his cock battering into her deliciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna cum, sweetheart?" Cliff smirked before licking across one of her tits. "You gonna squirt and milk my cock dry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna cum, daddy," Ava nodded breathlessly, burying her hands in Cliff's hair and pulling slightly as she rolled her hips against him. "You're gonna, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make me cum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum on my cock," Cliff ordered. "I'm not gonna touch your cute little clit so you better cum on my cock like a good little whore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with one last bruising thrust up into her, Ava came muffling her moans of ecstasy by biting down on Cliff's shoulder, trembling slightly. Her pussy pulsed and gushed all over his cock, drenching his balls and crotch in her slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff didn't give her a moment's respite and started to chase his release, relishing the way her cunt seemed to suck him in and with one, two, three more ruthless thrusts, his cock twitched before pumping her full of cum to join the last load he'd left in her. Ava moaned at the feeling, rolling her hips and clenching around his cock, milking a few more spurts of his cum with a small delighted sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They caught their breath together, their body's sweaty and satiated. When Cliff grew too soft to stay inside her, he slid the plug back inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn it," Cliff said breathlessly. "I was going to drive you home... relatively untouched but I can't seem to control myself when it comes to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No kidding," Ava laughed, sitting back slightly to pull her bra on properly and button her dress. "Thanks for destroying my panties, by the way. Jerk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sorry," Cliff smirked. "I think I like you better without 'em anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smacked Cliff's chest and he wrapped her in a big bear hug, peppering her face with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as first dates went it was pretty copacetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff got her back to Rick's house right on time, with Rick waiting with a scowl for them. Cliff sent Ava to him looking impeccable and not even a little dishevelled but Cliff smiled extra wide at Cliff, enjoying the private knowledge that Ava's cunt was stuffed full of cum and a plug, her pussy bear. The remnants of her underwear were in Cliff's jean pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess," Cliff called out to her, making her turn around and lean down to look through the car window. "No panties tomorrow and don't you dare take that plug out. That clear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Ava said demurely, smiling mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff looked at her hungrily for a sec, licking his lips at the delectable creature in front of him. "Damn, I'm this close to running off with you for one more round, sweet thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, daddy," Ava smirked before sashaying away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty fucking copacetic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna wrap this up in maybe two or three more chapters and then pretend like I never wrote this lmaoooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ava!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantic footsteps padded quickly across the grass and Ava saw a breathless Malcolm's fall into step beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Malcolm!" Ava smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was partially Ava's fault. Ever since things with Cliff had become official, they had been coasting through a honeymoon phase of sorts that made them exist in a bubble totally separate from everyone else. Rick certainly noticed and he was not happy about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never really got why my past girlfriend's dads would always greet me with a shotgun," Rick had mused bitterly to an amused Ava after their weekly movie night. "Now I get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so dramatic, Rick," Ava had laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'm dramatic," Rick grumbled. "I'm a fucking actor… Dramatic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, she had been enjoying her time with Cliff a little too much and had neglected her other relationships a little. It was for the best since Cliff was a big believer in public displays of affection. No one could ever accuse him of being a closed-off person that's for damn sure. He always said what he was thinking and he always showed how he felt in his own lax and cool as a cucumber way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's all to say that Cliff wasn't afraid to stick his tongue down her throat in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's been a while," Malcolm laughed awkwardly. "Been busy with… What's his name, again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Ava nodded, smiling at just the thought of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right," Malcolm nodded thoughtfully. "Cliff who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava turned to Malcolm with a quizzical look, her smile falling as she realised that Malcolm was trying to very diplomatically interrogate her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff Booth," Ava said with an edge to her voice, trying to maintain her smile. "What are you trying to ask me exactly Malcolm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff Booth," Malcolm said, mostly to himself, nodding slightly before snapping his fingers triumphantly. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked familiar!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Malcolm, what is this about?" Ava asked in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the guy who killed his fucking wife!" Malcolm whispered fervently to her. "Everyone in Hollywood knows about him! Ask anybody on any set. He's the wife-killer that got away with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Ava breathed, shaking her head insistently. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You must have him confused with somebody else. Cliff would never-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm telling you, Ava," Malcolm said beseechingly. "This guy is bad news! That's why nobody will work with him, he's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He even killed two hippies last year!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you telling me this?" Ava asked in confusion and distress. "Are you saying that because you think I'll break up with him and go out with you instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Malcolm enthused. "I wouldn't try to get with you by lying, Ava. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't do that," Ava breathed. "He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ava," Malcolm said seriously, holding her hand to stop her in her tracks. "I've seen the bruises. On your neck, around your wrists. I see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>limping</span>
  </em>
  <span> around campus. I know he's hurting you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you don't get it," Ava stammered. "That's just, he just, things just get a little rough sometimes... People have preferences for these kinds of things-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You trying to tell me this guy gets off on hurting you and it's just a 'preference'?" Malcolm asked, voice dangerously quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava sighed, rubbing her temples. "Listen, you wouldn't get it. It's all, it's all consensual and- You know what? I'm going home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to walk away quickly but Malcolm grabbed her wrist gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I'm sorry for upsetting you," Malcolm said softly. "I'm just worried about you. You're… you're my best friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ava sighed. "I get where you're coming from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least... talk to him. Preferably in a public place," Malcolm huffed humourlessly. "If I'm wrong and he didn't do it, if it's some other guy then I'll back off. But you deserve to know the truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if it is him?" Ava asked, throat thick with unshed tears. "If he- If he killed his wife?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's up to you," Malcolm said, meeting her eyes seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment, digesting the moment they'd just had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Malcolm said, with a slight smile. "I'll drive you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buy me a milkshake?" she pouted playfully. "I'm sad and I need cheering up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine," Malcolm laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden levity was welcome if a little forced. But Ava held onto it as tightly as possible if only to try and forget the conversation she would have to have with Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let it be a lie, she thought. Let it be a dream. Let Cliff be everything I know him to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I heard that there was a sweet little girl at home all by herself tonight," Cliff drawled, leaning against the doorframe when Ava opened the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. As one of his hands wandered to grope her ass, Ava gasped and pulled away suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, something wrong?" Cliff asked, smile flagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you to come over for a reason," Ava said joltingly, licking her lips. "A reason that isn't sex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, yeah okay," Cliff shrugged, tracing circles into her back. "What do you wanna do? Maybe watch some TV? You know what? I think it's time for that Scrabble rematch, I refuse to believe that 'peaky' is a word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually wanted to ask you something," Ava said softly, wringing her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Cliff asked in concern. "You can ask me anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava bit her lip in uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you kill your wife?" Ava blurted, keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you hear that?" Cliff asked flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the rumour, right? On every set," Ava said softly. "But I don't want rumours anymore. I want the truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who. Told you that?" Cliff asked, jaw clenching. "Was it Malcolm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Ava shrugged. "But that's not the pressing question right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell," Cliff groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you or did you not kill your wife?" Ava asked, her voice low but firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff stared at her for a moment, looking conflicted and angry and afraid all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did," Cliff whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ava breathed, covering her eyes with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was in self-defence!" Cliff said beseechingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why didn't you admit that?" Ava retorted. "You lied to me, Cliff!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell is gonna believe that a 6ft, red-blooded American male is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>abused </span>
  </em>
  <span>by his fucking wife?!" Cliff yelled, his eyes welling with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She...she was abusing you?" Ava asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Cliff laughed bitterly. "Right when we got back from our honeymoon is when she started. She'd slap me, punch me, call me a fucking loser and a spineless piece of shit. I used to say that I got the bruises in bar-fights because I was embarrassed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff," Ava said regretfully. "I'm so sorry, honey. I should have waited-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't blame you for asking, sweet girl," Cliff said, shaking his head. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later… I, I'd been meaning to tell you but I was afraid you'd think I was some psycho or see me as less of a man…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you're less of a man for being abused," Ava said, shaking her head. "It could've happened to anybody." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just the poor shmuck that it happened to," Cliff huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did it- how did things end?" Ava asked haltingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were on a boat," Cliff started. "I was trying to make up for making her so angry by taking her out on a little trip out on the water. She'd been drinking. A lot. Alcohol always made her mean and she tried to pick a fight but I was just so...tired of the fighting. She didn't like the fact that I wasn't participating and she grabbed a knife… We struggled for a bit and I pushed her over the edge. She was so drunk she couldn't even stay afloat… All I could do was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were probably in shock," Ava whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably," Cliff shrugged half-heartedly. "But goddamn it, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava stepped forward to wrap her arms around Cliff, his body shaking as he remembered what his wife had done to him, what he had had to do to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you," Ava said firmly, laying her head on his chest. "If you hadn't killed her then I would've done it for you. You didn't deserve what happened to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never told anyone this besides Rick," Cliff confessed, his voice thick. "He gets it. He's a sensitive guy and knows what it's like to feel like less than a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no wrong way to be a man," Ava shrugged. "I think you're doing a swell job anyways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff chuckled wetly and hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry again for pushing you," Ava said. "I just panicked when I heard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, sweet pea," Cliff said quietly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask about the, uh, hippies?" Ava asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. They were part of Manson's weird little cult. They were trying to kill us for some reason," Cliff shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles Manson?" Ava gaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The very same," Cliff drawled. "They were going to kill Sharon Tate but Rick pissed 'em off and they came here instead. Brandy and I took care of two of them and Rick torched the last one with his flamethrower. Jesus that was a crazy night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy cow," Ava breathed. "That must've been terrifying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was," Cliff admitted. "That's why I greeted you with a crowbar when you turned up on my doorstep naked. I thought you were another crazy hippie coming to do me in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understandably," Ava nodded. "Did they hurt you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got stabbed in the ass," Cliff chuckled. "But that's it. I was high on acid so I barely felt it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh," Ava laughed, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other for a moment, breathing each other in and almost feeling their bond strengthen in real-time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. Scrabble?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! You wish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tying things up...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Rick, you put me through college, you don't need to buy me a graduation gift!" Ava groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just keep your eyes closed, cara," Francesca giggled, her hands clasped over Ava's eyes to ensure no peeking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we? That was a pretty short car ride," Ava asked, holding her hands out instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on now, we're almost there just be patient," Rick chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were in an elevator for sure," Ava remarked, trying to guess where they were leading her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a door open and then all of a sudden, the hands fell from her eyes and somewhat nervously she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to a beautifully decorated apartment full of light and plants and soft things. And standing right in the middle of the living room with flowers and a bottle of champagne was Cliff, who had gone ahead of them to 'grab some things'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, sweet girl," Cliff beamed. "I'm real proud of you, honey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava ran forward and threw her arms around Cliff's neck, giggling as he spun her around.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff is a gift from me too," Rick piped up wryly from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava let go of Cliff and immediately turned to squeeze Rick in a bone-crushing hug, pulling Francesca in too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you got me an apartment," Ava said almost tearfully. "Is this you kicking me out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had my way you wouldn't be going anywhere," Rick grumbled. "But Fran insisted that a young woman needs her space to 'flourish and grow'. If you ask me it's just so you and Mr Booth here can canoodle all you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick," Francesca chided gently. "Young ladies need space. We can't coddle her forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell not?" Rick grumbled. "Anyway, the apartment's yours. No rent or anything. You're on your own with the bills though, Ms Teacher Lady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the best, Rick," Ava sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know," Rick smirked and Francesca slapped his arm lightly. "Anyway, we'll leave you two alone for a bit. Dinner is at 7 pm sharp, don't be late, and, uh, take a shower before you come over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that Rick and Fran were gone, Fran winking at Ava before closing the door softly behind her. Ava and Cliff were alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around slowly to face Cliff who was smiling softly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so beautiful in that dress," Cliff whispered. "So pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you," Ava smiled bashfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you your favourite dim sum, by the way," Cliff said, gesturing at the coffee table which was covered in plates. "I don't know how well it pairs with champagne though. Rick had your fridge fully stocked though, so we could always just have juice or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava simply smiled at Cliff but her eyes were sad and dark. Ava moved across the room, shrugging off her graduation gown before hugging Cliff tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Cliff asked in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy and so thankful," Ava whispered. "Thankful for you, for Rick and Fran, for the sum, and the apartment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss my mom and dad," Ava sobbed, hiding her face in his chest. "I've got my degree and a job lined up but my family isn't here to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweetheart," Cliff sighed, holding her tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd gotten used to it after four years," Ava sniffed. "Used to this place, this time. I got a new family and everything. But it's like my parents died and I didn't even get to go to the funeral." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I knew what to do for you, darlin'," Cliff sighed. "All I can do is be here for you and hold you when you cry. I know we can't replace the family you lost but we're here and we're not going anywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Cliff," Ava sniffed. "Truly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, sweet thing," Cliff whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other and swayed slightly, Cliff whispering affirmations as Ava cried into his shirt, years of mourning let loose all at once. And Cliff held her through it all, grounding her even when she felt like her grief would sweep her away. When she could cry no more, Cliff kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should write them a letter," Cliff said quietly. "Letting them know what happened, what happened while you were gone… Just let them know that you're okay and that you love them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good idea," Ava smiled waterily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Cliff smiled. "And then one day, you can post it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll do that," Ava sighed. "But until then I have to keep living. For them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be with you every step of the way," Cliff said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Cliff," Ava said softly and earnestly. "For being you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my pleasure," Cliff teased. "Come on. You need to eat and rehydrate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Cliff fed her dim sum from his chopsticks and then kissed her softly between sips of champagne. They cuddled and watched a movie with their feet on the coffee table and Ava's sadness was joined by unspeakable joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff?" Ava whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, honey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Ava whispered like the words were fragile and couldn't bear speaking loudly. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you but… I love you. I really do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweet pea," Cliff whispered, squeezing her tight. "I've loved you since you turned up naked on my doorstep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you move in with me?" Ava asked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to?" Cliff asked in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," Ava laughed. "That's why I asked." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't be able to get rid of me, darlin'," Cliff warned jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Ava smiled up at him. "Crowd me, ruin my sleep, sit in my chair. I want you here </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd be honoured," Cliff smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sealed it with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While we're here, I, uh, wanted to ask you something," Cliff said breathlessly as they broke apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Ava said giddily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you marry me?" Cliff said quickly, sounding worried and like the words surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, of course," Ava replied immediately, grinning ear to ear. "Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll marry you, you goof." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- you will?" Cliff asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't sound so surprised, you're a real catch," Ava giggled. "I'd be honoured to be your wife, Cliff Booth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff kissed her senseless, pouring his happiness into the kiss until Ava was dizzy and panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been carrying this around for so long," Cliff said as he pulled away with a smile. He took out a silver band inlaid with an oval diamond with mother of pearl on either side. He slipped it onto her ring finger and just then it was like electricity zapped between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just in time for dinner at Rick's," Ava grinned, holding her hand up. "We're getting married!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rick's gonna kill me," Cliff huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That really makes me feel better. Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a loud and raucous affair with Cliff and Rick having had one too many frozen margaritas. Fran and Ava sipped on sweet white wine and watched in amusement as they argued about who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>the greatest and most underrated director of all time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Francis Ford Coppola is not underrated! He's rated just fine!" Cliff scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, smart guy, who's the most underrated director?" Rick slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Robert Altman," Cliff said simply.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Ava!", Francesca said suddenly. "Do you have those shoes I lent you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they're still in my closet here," Ava said. "I still have some stuff here I need to come back for. I'll go look for 'em." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you stay here, cara," Fran said, standing up with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on this, uh, scintillating conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fran went off and Ava stayed to watch Rick and Cliff talk circles around each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, you may be an actor but you know jack about movies," Cliff laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, fuck you, man," Rick chuckled drunkenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I'm just being honest," Cliff laughed, throwing his head back. "What are friends for, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such an asshole-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff, isn't there something you want to tell Rick?" Ava asked leadingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right," Cliff slurred, seeming to suddenly sober up. "Rick, you're my best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, god," Rick said in realisation, looking slightly horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my best friend and you've become something like a dad to this little lady over here," Cliff continued. "And I wanted to tell you face to face that I asked Ava to marry me. And she said yes. So I'd be real grateful if you'd give us your blessing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick looked stunned, shaking his head incredulously as he tried to process what Cliff had said through his alcohol-addled mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure," Rick finally shrugged. "I'd rather it was you than some hippie asshole from her college, that's for fucking sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have said it with a little more emotion and gravitas," Ava grumbled. "Just 'sure'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have my blessing, sweet child," Rick said dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all dissolved into giggles, the wine finally getting to Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ava?" Fran suddenly asked shakily. Ava looked at her to ask what was wrong when she saw what Fran was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava's phone. The phone she'd arrived with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" Francesca asked in confusion. "I've never seen anything like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick got up and stepped towards her and took the phone in his hands, turning it to and fro quizzically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like something out of Star Trek," Rick said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a phone," Ava admitted shakily. "It's my phone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A phone?!" Rick and Fran exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I'd have to tell them," Ava said to Cliff worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If not now then when?" Cliff shrugged. "I'm with you every step, honey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, boy," Ava breathed before turning back to Rick and Fran. "You're gonna think I'm just whistling Dixie but... I'm not from Washington state."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you from then?" Rick asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long Beach," Ava smiled tightly. "Long Beach in the year 2021." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"2021?" Rick asked sceptically. "Fifty- fifty-one years from now? You're saying you're from what? The future?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Ava nodded, smiling awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Rick said slowly. "Suppose that's true, how'd you get here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I passed out and when I woke up, I was naked outside Cliff's trailer," Ava said. "I showed Cliff my phone and the pictures. He told me it was 1970."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true," Cliff piped up. "The battery's dead but the pictures she showed me… Man, I don't know how she'd fake something like that from this side of the millennium." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Press the button on the side, Rick," Ava said. "For a few seconds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick tentatively obliged and just as Ava suspected the screen lit up, startling Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured I'd still have a little juice," Ava said, getting up. "We don't have much time before the battery dies for real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly she unlocked the phone with her fingerprint and went to her photo album, and she flicked through the pictures quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my mom and dad," she said, showing them a picture of them at an arcade they'd visited on their trip to Dubai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was my first car," she said showing them a picture of her mini cooper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flicked through some apps, the touch screen fascinating them, and showed them videos and GIFs and even managed to play a part of a single song before her screen suddenly went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Rick breathed. "So your family doesn't know what happened to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they probably," Ava choked out. "They probably think I'm dead. I'm not the running away type, you see. So they probably assumed the worst. Oh, man, I don't wanna cry about this again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, pumpkinpuss," Rick said, hugging her tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Ava nodded tearfully. "I have you guys now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean it does not hurt, cara," Fran said kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava could only nod as she started her crying anew, her pain cushioned by the three pairs of arms that surrounded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, pumpkin," Rick said comfortingly. "That's enough crying now. We have an engagement to celebrate after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An engagement?" Francesca asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cliff decided to finally make an honest woman out of our pumpkin,", Rick said proudly. "I very graciously gave them my blessing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava laughed wetly and wiped at her cheeks with a shaky smile. "Yeah thanks for that, Rick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's have some drinks and call it a night," Cliff said, clapping his hands. "I think it's almost Ava's bedtime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she's a little old for- Oh, wait- That's disgusting, Cliff," Rick said finally with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Rick said dismissively. "Just don't forget to visit us, Ava. I made sure your apartment was close enough so that distance wouldn't be an excuse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few cocktails later and some crying from Rick about the fact that she was growing up and leaving him behind, Cliff drove Ava home. To their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alcohol in Ava's blood made her feel warm and light and more than a little frisky. Once they were in the elevator, alone given the late hour, she stood in front of Cliff with a mischievous look and took Cliff's hand in hers. She brought it up to her face and slowly and sensually took two of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked on the thick calloused digits exactly the way she would suck his cock, even going so far as to deepthroat them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus," Cliff groaned quietly, his other hand gripping her ass roughly. "I'm gonna wreck you tonight, little girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava took his fingers out with a pop, leading his hand between her legs and into her panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wreck me, daddy," Ava whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff surged forward to kiss her, his body pressing against hers as he groped her wherever he could reach while his other hand, fingers wet circled her clit insistently. He hooked her legs around his waist and as the doors dinged open he walked her to the apartment, kissing her senseless all the while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Cliff put her down and began to unbutton her blouse as he kissed her, before squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipple, making her moan. She quickly stepped out of her skirt and Cliff, unwilling to wait and feeling almost feral ripped her panties off and her bra leaving her naked and shocked at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you so bad, baby girl," Cliff groaned, kissing and licking up her neck. "I can't believe you're gonna be mine forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me," Ava panted, Cliff's hands finding themselves back on her ample breasts before laying a firm spank to her ass and making her squeal. "Take me, daddy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suck my cock," Cliff ordered. "I know how wet that gets you. Gotta get you slicked up for my big cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No hesitation, Ava fell to her knees, Cliff shrugging off his jeans until his cock stood stiff and proud in her face. She took it in her hand and stroked him firmly, squeezing it on every pass. She pressed soft kisses to the head and frenulum, relishing how it twitched, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. She started to suckle on the head of his cock, making him groan before swallowing him down completely until he was almost down her throat, swallowing around the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking tease me, little girl," Cliff groaned warningly. "Or else you don't get cummies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Cliff didn't joke around in scenes, Ava started to bob her head insistently, letting herself drool on his cock because she knew Cliff liked it when she got sloppy. She took him as deep as she could, making her own eyes water and tear up but she kept sucking him, enjoying the weight of him in her mouth and the way he tasted. Just as he predicted her core was slick and almost leaking as she sucked his cock, the way he groaned and grunted spurring her on. She fondled his balls as she choked on his cock and when she hollowed her cheeks he gave a shout and pulled out, cumming across her face and tits, even spurting across her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, his cock still stood at attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up," Cliff ordered. "Go stand on the balcony." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava of course obeyed, the cool LA air making her shiver, cum covered nipples pebbling. She was already bracing herself on the railing with her legs spread and arching her back to expose her cunt to Cliff who stood behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anybody could see you like this," Cliff observed casually. "Naked and covered in my cum, about to take my cock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Ava whimpered. "Please fuck me, daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't care that you're out here naked and about to get fucked like a whore?" Cliff asked in faux surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, I just want you, daddy," Ava stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you can have me," Cliff drawled and holding her hips in a bruising grip, he thrust into her hard, Ava releasing a little moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff fucked her hard and fast, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud on the silent balcony. They were high up but if one of the neighbours came out then they'd see Ava getting fucked within an inch of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the only one that's ever gonna have this pussy," Cliff growled possessively. "I'm the only one who gets to mess it up and stuff it full of cum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours, daddy," Ava moaned softly. "Only yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right," Cliff panted, driving his cock into her as deep as it could. "Fuck. Such a soft, wet little pussy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff let go of her hips and grabbed her breasts, pulling her body up and squeezing her nipples. That coupled with the change in angle meaning Cliff's cock was battering into her g-spot, making her cream on Cliff's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so good with my cum on you," Cliff groaned, rubbing it into her skin. "So sexy when your pussy's all shiny with slick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna, fuck, cum," Ava whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me," Cliff said, rubbing at her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ava fell apart, moaning wantonly before covering her mouth to quiet herself. She gushed onto Cliff's cock, the squelch of his cock fucking her through her orgasm loud and obscene. Biting into her shoulder, Cliff thrust in a final time, pumping her full of cum and making her shiver in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava fell limp against Cliff, eyes closed and chest heaving in exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it really is your bedtime now," Cliff chuckled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the fastest I've ever written a fic lmao. Epilogue and then that's all folks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Endings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding was a small church affair with Rick walking Ava down the aisle while Fran and a few of Ava's friends sat in the pews. Malcolm smiled sadly as she said, "I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. The dress was beautiful, the ring was beautiful, the chapel was beautiful. Cliff was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava knew that suits in the 70s were either a hit or miss so she personally chose Cliff's and boy, did he look dashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like James Bond," Ava later joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you looked better than any leading lady," Cliff had smiled as he kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had their honeymoon in the Bahamas, soaking up even more sun and sand than they did in LA. And when they weren't soaking up the sun, they had the curtains of their little beach cottage drawn while they went at it like rabbits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff liked to cum inside her and Ava loved it when he did but they had mutually decided that kids weren't for them. Cliff felt like he was too old for kids and Ava felt that she would be getting enough of kids at work. So she kept taking her birth control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they kept going at it like the world was ending. Even after they were back in LA. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff continued to be Rick's gofer, managing to get some stunt work here and there with Rick greasing a few elbows to make it happen. He even started consulting and coordinating, proving his experience invaluable despite the rumours. And just like that, people somewhat begrudgingly looked the other way because Cliff was the best in the biz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava loved teaching even though the kids sometimes tested her. She tried to take a leaf out of Mr Roger's book and really listen to the kids and fuel their natural curiosity. It was a vibrant environment and Ava grew to love the little sprogs in her class. And then they moved onto the next grade, leaving Ava proud yet heartbroken. And then she'd do it all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a pretty ordinary couple, all things considered. They had a solid routine: Cliff would drive Ava to work before going to work himself and then he would pick her up and take her home. They'd take turns making dinner depending on the night and then, also depending on the night, they'd go to bed and fall asleep, limbs tangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other nights, Cliff still liked to tie her up and spank her, choke her, make her squeal. They had started to get noise complaints so Cliff had taken to gagging her although that hadn't helped the headboard from banging against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a rather funny incident, two prim old biddies had passed them in the hallway, lips pursed before remarking quietly one to the other: "I don't understand how he can still be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>virile</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his age!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably thought that they hadn't heard but once safely sequestered in their apartment, they'd burst out laughing until they cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If they saw you naked then they'd know why I'm so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>virile</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Cliff had chuckled against her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're insatiable," Ava admonished teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you aren't?" Cliff retorted, already kissing down her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cliff took her in an almost animalistic fashion on the couch but he didn't gag her, insisting that she announce her pleasure as loudly as possible, Ava screaming "daddy" as he fucked her mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old ladies could barely meet their gazes the next time around, their cheeks rosy as they passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all very domestic at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The years passed with Ava fearing a tug behind her bellybutton that never came. Eventually, she stopped waiting to be yanked back to the future and just enjoyed every moment with Cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then came the year that Ava's parents had moved to Long Beach from their home country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava took the letter she had written just as Cliff suggested and posted it with no return address. She kept the details as vague as possible but she told them that they would have a daughter and they would wonder where she'd gone and they would mourn her one day. But she told them to take comfort and know that she was okay and loved and that she had a life beyond the one she would leave behind. She told them that their daughter still loved them. Beyond and through time itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Ava let go. Of her past which was the future. Because she wasn't going back and she had made her peace with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying naked with Cliff one Sunday morning, Ava ran her hand over his chest, his chest hair tickling her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ever wonder if I fell through time just to be with you?" Ava asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't wonder, sweet pea. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Cliff smiled. "You could've ended up anywhere but you landed right outside my door. If that's not fate, I don't know what is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad that I did," Ava whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, space girl," Cliff hummed. "Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked that! Just a little sumn sumn that's been knocking around my skull for a while. I keep roasting this fic but like all my other fics, I glad I got to share it with you.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your daily dose of nonsense sjsksks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>